Wild Ones
by Klausykins
Summary: A Klaroline Human AU in which Klaus is a Prince and finds Caroline washed up on the shores of his Kingdom with no memory of who she is or how she got there.
1. Chapter 1

The ocean was beautiful today. The waves crashed against the rocks and Niklaus was happy to be walking along the beach. It had been a very trying summer, his engagement to Tatia broken due to his lack of love. How did his parents expect him to marry without love?

They may be the ones in a loveless marriage but he wasn't going to be. He stopped as he heard someone call his name and turned around to see his best friend, Stefan.

"Hello, mate. Took you long enough. I'm already halfway down the beach."

Stefan laughed and clapped Klaus on the back, starting to walk alongside him. "I'm sorry, your sister kept me longer than I thought."

Klaus rolled his eyes. It was already bad enough that his best friend had started to court his sister, but he didn't want to hear about the details. "I'm perfect fine with not knowing any more, thank you."

Stefan laughed and they walked along in silence, enjoying the sound of the waves as they crashed up towards the shore.

Klaus looked behind him and could see the castle, the place where he was to rule someday. It should be Elijah ruling instead but he had abandoned the family and was off God knew where.

"What's on your mind?" Stefan asked, finally breaking the silence. "Still thinking about her?"

Klaus shrugged and looked at his friend before looking back down at his feet as he walked. "It's not that I miss her, cause I don't. She was an annoying little twit and I couldn't believe I ever thought there was a future there."

Stefan smiled and shrugged. "You were trying to please your parents, nothing wrong with that."

"I need to learn to please myself first," he replied, sighing. "I hate knowing that he's mad at me."

"Mikael."

"Yes, Mikael. He's unbelievable hard on me and I'm not the son who abandoned his duty and his people and his natural born right to the throne."

The Mikaelsons were the ruling family in the land and Klaus had grown up with every luxury. He had never gone hungry and wanted for nothing. He'd done everything he could to please his father, trained hard at swords and horseback riding.

But no matter what he did it was never good enough for Mikael. Kol could be off chasing after half of the female population and Klaus could be learning new fighting techniques and he was the one to get the lecture.

Always.

"Maybe because he can't blame Elijah directly he's diverting his anger out on you?" Stefan suggested. Klaus hated to admit it but his friend was probably right.

"It's fine. I'm becoming older now and thinking maybe it's best if I go off on my own, too."

Stefan stopped walking and looked at his friend. "That would mean Kol would get the throne and control of the kingdom."

"And?" Klaus asked, not seeing the problem. As long as he didn't have to do it, he didn't care what happened.

"Don't be selfish. I couldn't stand bowing down to that idiot." Stefan laughed again and continued his walk. He saw something up ahead and walked quicker, noticing Klaus lost in his own thoughts.

"Klaus!" he called after he'd finally reached the object on the beach.

Klaus heard his name but didn't bother to look up. He was thinking about leaving now, and how good it would feel to be off of on his own without Mikael scrutinizing every move he made.

"Klaus!" Stefan screamed again. "Come here, please! There's a body on the beach!"

Klaus looked up and noticed Stefan a distance away. How the hell had he gotten way over there? He started to walk quicker until he was close enough to see the form on the beach next to Stefan. The water moved on the shore and wrapped around the body, pulling the clothing tighter around the body.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, kneeling next to his friend and the body. He rolled the body over, ignoring Stefan's warning not to move or touch the body. He brushed the hair off of the face and noticed it was a girl.

A very beautiful girl.

"Is she alive?" Stefan asked, looking at Klaus worried.

"I don't know. Do you recognize her?"

Stefan shook his head and hissed as the cold water lapped around their knees as the tide came in again. "She is in pretty bad shape, though."

Klaus nodded and leaned down to try and feel if any air was coming from her mouth or nose. Nothing.

He lay her back down on the beach, his hands moving to her chest. He started pumping, hoping this would get her to wake up.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Stefan asked, looking at the ridiculous scene unfold before him. Watching Klaus try and resuscitate this young woman was almost comical. But, he knew he couldn't laugh in case the girl did not wake up.

"Shut up and be useful, Stefan." He stopped his pumping and ran a hand through his hair. He leaned down and tilted her head back, blowing air into her mouth.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Nothing.

"I…I think she's dead, Klaus."

Klaus sighed again. He groaned and placed her head back on the wet sand. He looked around. Where had she come from? Why wasn't she waking up? Who was she?

"No. She can't be dead," he said, leaning down to blow into her mouth again. Stefan looked at him, wondering why he was so determined to save this girl. He supposed a lifetime of never feeling good enough would do that to a person.

Klaus finally gave up after a few moment, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I guess we'd better carry her back. See if anyone recognizes her to claim her and bury her."

They both stood up and Klaus reached down to pick her up when she started coughing. Water sprang from her mouth and she turned onto her side, coughing until the water was clear from her lungs.

She opened her eyes and took in her surrounds. "Where – where am I?" she asked, looking up at the two men standing before her. Both were well dressed and well groomed, a nice change from what she was used to.

Klaus leaned down and looked at her, their eyes locking. "You're on a beach in the middle of Mikael's Kingdom. Who are you? What happened to you?"

"My name is," she started to say and then nothing came out. "My name is…I…I don't know."

Stefan looked down at the blonde, arching an eyebrow. How did she not know who she was? Had she hit her head? Maybe the lack of oxygen to her brain and damaged her a little. "It's okay. Take your time. You have to know who you are."

The girl nodded and took a deep breath, her throat dry. She was…she was…she knew this. She had to know who she was. She thought and thought and then the tears started to roll down her cheeks. "I don't know! I can't remember!"

"It's okay. It's fine. Come, we'll take you back to the castle and get you into some dry clothes. We'll figure this out," Klaus said, smiling at her.

She smiled back and nodded, standing up with him. She lost her balance and fell into his arms, looking up into his eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered, trying to right herself.

Klaus grinned at her apology. "It's okay. Come. You're all wet and probably famished." He wrapped his arm around her waist and let her lean into him as they walked down the beach, Stefan eyeing them suspiciously but smiling as he followed after them.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't want to go in there," the girl said to Klaus, shaking her head and trying to get away from his grip.

"Why not, love? It's the castle, a safe place. I am the Prince here. I will protect you." Klaus looked into her eyes and saw the fear there. Why was she afraid to come into the castle?

The blonde closed her eyes and shook her head. "I just…I have this feeling that I don't like castles."

Klaus smiled. What was he supposed to say to that? _I'm sorry my castle is so big; let me take you to my smaller one._ He laughed softly at his inner thoughts, but straightened when she gave him a look. "You're safe with me."

Stefan walked ahead of them, wanting to find Rebekah. They were going to need a girl to help with this unusual situation.

"What am I supposed to call you?" Klaus asked her after he finally got her to walk inside the castle with him. She jumped when the door closed behind them.

"I wish I knew."

"Pick a name then."

The girl thought for a moment. "Sarah. Call me Sarah."

"Sarah," Klaus said, nodding in agreement. "I like Sarah."

Sarah smiled at him and started shivering as they stood there. Klaus knew Stefan had gone to get his sister and he didn't know where else to take Sarah. "I forgot you're wet," he said to her, removing his jacket and draping it over her shoulders.

She welcomed the jacket and just looked at him. He was quite the handsome man, his eyes very intense. She wished she could remember who she was and how she had gotten there. She didn't like being in this strange place where she didn't know anyone. Sure, this man was being nice to her but what if he expected something from her in return?

"I just realized I don't know your name," she whispered, holding her arms over her chest as she continued to shiver.

"Niklaus," he replied. "But you can call me Klaus."

"Niklaus, sounds familiar, too."

"You've heard of me? Fantastic," he said, laughing softly. He was trying to lighten to mood, he could see how uncomfortable she was.

"What the bloody hell is this?" shrieked a voice from the other end of the hall. Both Klaus and Sarah's heads turned to see a blonde girl storming down towards them, Stefan on her heels.

"Calm down, Rebekah," Klaus started, but she put her hand up to silence him.  
"Finding a strange girl on the beach, and you bring her here? Are you mad?" Rebekah stopped walking when she reached them and took in the site of the girl. "She looks awful."

"Thanks," Sarah mumbled, looking down at the floor. This was the exact reason as to why she didn't want to be here. It was hard enough not knowing anything for herself, and she could already sense the repeating of questions.

_Who are you? _

_Where are you from? _

_How did you get here?_

"I'm sorry," Rebekah said when Stefan nudged her. "I heard you don't know who you are. How about we get you out of those clothes and work on figuring out who you are. What's your name?"

"Sarah," Klaus answered, looking at his sister.

"I don't think that's really my name," Sarah added. "But, I need to be called something and that's the first thing I could think of."

"Maybe that means something," Stefan offered.

Rebekah grabbed the girl's hand and started to lead her down the hallway, away from the men.

Klaus moved to follow and Rebekah turned around and held up her hand. "No boys allowed."

Sarah smiled and looked back at Klaus, not able to decide whether it was good or luck or bad that she was found by the Prince.

"Don't look at him like that. He'll get funny ideas that women actually think he's attractive," Rebekah said, causing Sarah to look forward and concentrate on walking.

"He is good looking, though," she replied.

"I know. He knows. The whole Kingdom knows."

"Oh." Sarah squeezed the other girl's hand. "Thank you. For helping me, even though you don't want to."

"You're right, I don't want to," Rebekah agreed. "I don't trust you. I don't feel like you could just lose your memory like that. But, Stefan begged me to and he'll pay for it later, so I guess it works out for everyone." She smiled to herself, as if thinking of something Sarah had no idea about, and probably didn't want to know.

Rebekah pulled the girl into her room when they reached it and closed the door. "I think we're about the same size. You can borrow some of my clothes for now. If I know my brother, he'll have an entire wardrobe for you by nightfall."

Sarah shook off Klaus' jacket and set it down on a chair, reaching back to try and undo the buttons of her dress.

"I'll help you," Rebekah said, tossing a new dress on the bed, and walking behind Sarah.

"Thank you," the other girl whispered, moving her tangled, damp hair to one shoulder. "For the dress, for the help."

"Sure." Rebekah pushed the dress off of the girl's shoulders and it pooled at her feet.

Sarah's hands instantly moved to cover her naked body and she heard the Princess laugh. "It doesn't bother you that I'm naked?"

Rebekah shook her head. "Bodies are bodies. Arms up." She waited while the other girl did as she said and placed the dry fabric over her head and helped to adjust it on her body. "Your chest is a little bigger than mine, but this will do for now."

Sarah walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. The dress was a beautiful plum color and it fit her body nicely. It felt good to be in something warm.

Rebekah moved to stand behind her, beginning to brush out the tangled mess that was her hair. "Are you hungry?"

Sarah thought for a moment. "Yes."

"Good. Dinner will be ready soon. You can meet my parents. Perhaps they can shed some light on this awkward situation."

"Will Klaus' wife be there?"

Rebekah stopped brushing the girl's hair and covered her mouth. It wasn't much use because her laughter was too loud. "His what?"

"Wife," Sarah repeated, looking down at her feet and feeling a little stupid.

"Niklaus does not have a wife. Why would you ask that?"

Sarah shrugged. "He just seems old enough to have a wife and children."

Rebekah rolled her eyes and continued to brush Sarah's hair until she was done. "I love my brother, but he is the last person you want to get yourself mixed up in. I think you're just appreciative that he saved you."

Rebekah walked into her bathroom and closed the door, leaving Sarah alone to her thoughts.

The Princess was right, though. Sarah did not need to think about or worry about the Prince. She had enough things on her mind, or lack there of.


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus waited with Stefan while his sister took the girl away. "Do you think Rebekah is going to play nice?"

Stefan laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "Rebekah…nice? I'm not sure Niklaus."

Klaus frowned. "Niklaus? Since when are you addressing me as Niklaus? You sound like my father."

Stefan laughed and then cleared his throat when Rebekah and Sarah approached them after a while.

Klaus could not take his eyes off of Sarah; she looked stunning in one of his sister's dresses. It was nice to see her dry and put together.

"I know, I'm a miracle worker," Rebekah said, walking over to Stefan. He put his arm around her and she kissed his cheek.

"Don't be rude, Rebekah," Klaus growled and then smiled at Sarah. "You look lovely, sweetheart."

Sarah cast her eyes down to the floor and let her fingers fidget with the material of her dress. "Thank you. All of you. Not just for the dress but for saving my life. I'm sorry I don't remember anything."

Klaus shook his head and offered her his arm. She took it and took a deep breath. "Relax. It's just dinner. I imagine you're famished with everything you've gone through."

"I am," she agreed, and let him lead her into the banquet hall. She could sense that she'd been inside of a banquet hall before, but couldn't place when or where. She is frustrated, this memory loss already getting to her and making her want to rip her hair out. She needs to be reminded of something that will help trigger her memories.

"A new lady so soon, brother," said a voice that broke Sarah from her thoughts. He was lean and tall, his features looking similar to Stefan's more than Klaus'.

"Kol, how lovely of you to join us for dinner. I thought you'd be trolloping around with your latest peasant girl," Klaus replied.

Oh, so he was Klaus' brother. She was going to have to try to remember that to keep up.

"Not tonight. I heard we had a special visitor in the castle and I thought I might like to introduce myself."

Kol approached Sarah and grabbed her hand, kissing it softly. "Kol Mikaelson."

Sarah smiled, watching as Klaus rolled his eyes. She bit her bottom lip to stifle her giggle and nodded at him. "Sarah…I think. For now."

Kol looked to his brother out of confusion. "What does she mean?"

"I found her on the beach and she does not remember who she is or how she got here."

Kol's mouth pulled into a wide grin. "Excellent. This is going to be the most entertaining dinner. Does father know?"

"Do I know what?" came a booming voice, causing them all to look to their right. In walked a man with a crown on his head and Sarah knew she wasn't that brain damaged – this was Klaus' father, the King.

"That we have a guest in the Castle tonight," Rebekah replied, linking an arm with Stefan. Sarah noted that it almost looked as though she was doing it in defense. Maybe the King did not approve of the Princess' choice of suitor.

"I may have heard some gossip spreading throughout the castle. I may be getting older but I am not deaf."

No one said a word and Sarah sensed it was because there was no need to. The King did not say that so that people could comment on it. He was a man that deserved respect.

"I hope you don't mind, father," Klaus finally said as the King approached their little group. "Her name is Sarah."

The King looked at her and shook his head. "No, it's not. She is not a Sarah. Sarah is an average name and this young woman standing before me is far too beautiful for such a name."

Sarah felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment. The last thing she had wanted was to draw all of this attention to herself. That's why she did not want to come into the castle in the first place. She bowed before the King, her eyes cast down again.

'Thank you, your majesty."

"Now, none of that, young lady. Please, call me Mikael." He took her hand like Kol had and kissed it softly, smiling at her. She could tell there was a menace to his smile and she noted to be cautious of his majesty.

"Yes, sir…Mikael," she said. It was so odd to call a King by his first name.

"Where is mother?" Klaus asked, as his father continued to look at the blonde girl attached to his arm.

"Coming," the King replied and took Sarah from Klaus' arm, leading her over to the table. "I'd like you to sit next to me tonight, dear."

Sarah looked back at Klaus and could see the anger on his face. But what was she supposed to do, refuse the King?

"I was hoping to also sit next to Klaus. He saved my life, after all," she said, smiling at the King. There was obvious tension between the two men and she knew it was best to mind her own business and just try and keep the peace.

"Of course, of course," Mikael answered. "My son the savior, who would have thought?"

He led her to a chair and she sat down as he pushed her closer to the table. He sat down at the head of the table and Klaus sat next to her. Kol moved to sit across from her on his father's left side, Rebekah next to him, Stefan next to her.

The door that Mikael had come through opened again and in walked a woman with a similar crown on her head. The Queen.

She didn't say anything as she took her seat at the other end of the table, next to Stefan and the empty chair to Klaus' right.

"Hello mother," Rebekah finally said but the Queen's eyes were only on Sarah.

"What is your name?" she asked and Sarah swallowed.

"Sarah, I think."

The Queen shook her head. "No, it's not that. What a horrible choice." How did the King and Queen both know that wasn't her name?

"It was the best one I could come up with," Sarah said as a way of apologizing, although she didn't see why she needed to.

"Try harder next time."

"Esther," Mikael said, glaring at her. "Sarah is a guest, treat her as one."

Esther did not reply to her husband. She looked at Kol and smiled. "Hello my son, how was your day?"

"Fantastic. I met a girl in the market and she was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Klaus and Rebekah both rolled their eyes and Stefan laughed softly.

"That's what you said about the one before her, and the one before that, and before that," the King said, shaking his head. "I understand it's healthy to have such a sexual appetite, but perhaps you should slow down, Kol. I do not want any bastard grandchildren."

Stefan's laughter grew louder and Klaus joined him. Sarah bit her bottom lip to control her own. She did not know Kol very well, but it was amusing to watch his face falter from his confident arrogance.

"Yes, father," he mumbled, nudging Rebekah as she snorted. "Shut up, Bekah."

"That's enough," Esther told her children. The doors opened again and the servers came in with the food. Sarah's mouth watered as the smell of meats and fresh baked bread, fruit, cheese floated to her nose. Klaus had been right, she was famished. A server came around and filled the glasses with wine.

The King raised his glass for a toast and everyone followed suit. "I'd like to welcome Sarah to the castle. You are welcome to stay as long as you'd like, my dear," Mikael said, and sipped from his wine.

"Thank you," Sarah said, sipping from her own glass. The wine was a little bitter but it was nice to have something to drink. "Once I remember who I am I'm sure I'll be on my way."

"There's no rush," Klaus whispered to her. It was nice that he wanted to keep her around but she knew she didn't belong here.

"Such a shame about Tatia," Esther commented, pulling apart a piece of bread and placing it delicately into her mouth.

Klaus glared at his mother. He had been hoping they were all done with this topic of his failed engagement. "Not really. She and I would not have been happy, mother."

The Queen shrugged her shoulders. "Happiness isn't always as important as it seems. She would have made a suitable wife for you."

"Don't you know your son, mother," Kol said, his mouth full of food. "He wants love and passion."

"That's not so bad," Rebekah said, coming to her brother's defense. She looked at Stefan and reached for his hand, squeezing it gently.

Kol rolled his eyes. "You two are disgusting, get a room."

"Kol," the King interrupted, shaking his head. "Chew with your mouth closed. You're a Prince, for Christ's sake, act like it."

Sarah smiled at the family dynamics. While they were supposed to be the royal family and set an example for everyone else in the kingdom, they seemed quite normal to her. The bickering between the siblings, the overbearing mother, and the father trying to control the situation.

"Is the food alright?" Klaus asked her, motioning to her full plate.

She grabbed a piece of bread and bit into it. "Yes. Sorry. I'm just trying to take this all in."

"Did you want to go for a walk? I could take you through the gardens. You can eat later."

"I feel bad, I don't need special treatment," she said back to Klaus, smiling. He really was going out of his way to accommodate her.

"Nonsense. You're a guest in the castle. You can have whatever you like." He placed his napkin on the table and stood up. "Sarah and I have decided to take a walk." He reached for her hand and pulled her up with him, leading her out of the room. His family continued to chatter along as if he hadn't even spoke.

She did notice the Queen still looking at her as they left but she tried not to let it unnerve her.

"Your mother…she is quite intense," she commented when they were outside. The gardens were beautiful, filled with rich vegetation and plants and flowers. For a castle along the shore, the gardens were well preserved.

"She can be. She's just protective over her sons, especially after losing Elijah and Finn."

"What happened to them?"

"Well, Finn died unfortunately. He lived in another kingdom and died defending his home from thieves. Elijah…I don't know where he is. He left our family a long time ago and never looked back."

Sarah nodded at him. "I'm sorry, about both of them. That's got to be hard losing two sons like that. At least she has you and Kol and Rebekah."

Klaus smiled at her as they walked through the garden. The sun was setting and the light against the flowers was exquisite. "Thank you. I wish she and Rebekah got along better. I know Rebekah needs her and my mother prefers to try and dictate on mine and Kol's lives."

"But, your sister has Stefan. His affections have got to help in some way."

"They do. Stefan is my best mate and he cares deeply for my sister. I hope they marry."

Sarah and Klaus walked along in silence, taking in the sweet smells from the flowers and the salty ocean breeze. She walked over to a group of lilies and bent down to smell one, closing her eyes.

Something flashed in her mind. An image. It was a man handing her a very similar flower and bowing to her. _"This is not as beautiful as you, but nothing ever will be, Caroline."_

Sarah stood up straight and opened her eyes. The memory flashed over in her mind a few times, the man's face becoming more and more indistinguishable.

"Sarah, what is it?" Klaus asked her, taking in the stricken look upon her face.

"My…my name isn't Sarah," she replied, her voice nearly a whisper.

"Yes, we all know that. But, what's troubling you?"

"Caroline," she said, looking up at him. "My name is Caroline."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who has sent positive vibes my way about this story. I honestly thought about scrapping it cause I just didn't think many people were into it - and I know I'm not writing for the reviews, but they help. :3 **

**Make sure to review and let me know how you're liking the progression. And sorry if it takes me a while to update, just wanna put out the best quality for you!**

**Follow me on Tumblr if you want, too! I'm klausykins over there. **

**Love you all and enjoy!**

* * *

Klaus looked at Sarah, no _Caroline_, as she recalled what her true name was. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, but she didn't seem to notice. She was off in a daze, trying to recall the rest of her memory.

"Caroline," she repeated, sounding more sure of herself this time. She looked up at him and nodded her head once. "Yes, I remember now. My name is not Sarah."

Klaus laughed softly. "We all knew it wasn't Sarah." This was good news – if Caroline was starting to remember things like her name, maybe she'd be able to tell them soon how she had ended up washed up on the beach of his Kingdom. And then she could return back to wherever it was she came from.

But, why did Klaus' heart tug a little at the realization that she would not be staying here forever? He had only just met her this morning, this was silly. Hadn't he just decided with Tatia that relationships were not for him right now?

Not that he wanted to be in one with Caroline. But, there was something about her, this sense that he got that she needed to be saved from something, or _someone_. He didn't think she had ended up on the beach due to some accident. It felt more like she was running.

"Caroline," she repeated once more, testing the way it sounded on her tongue. It sounded about right. Her mind was going crazy trying to remember something else, anything else. But now even the memory she had just had was already faded and she didn't even know who that man was. She didn't feel like she was attached to anyone. She looked down at her hand and noticed that there was no ring, so she wasn't married.

Klaus' eyes followed hers to her hands. "There wasn't anything on them when we found you," he said, knowing that she was searching for a ring, for some indication of her life.

Caroline nodded and took a deep breath. "I think I'd like to lie down, if that is alright with your highness."

Klaus nodded. He wasn't going to keep her here with him if she didn't want to be. Although, he did enjoy the little time they had had together so far. "Did you want your food, as well?"

She shook her head. She wasn't hungry anymore. Well, her mind was hungry – hungry for the answers she was so desperately seeking. It was more than infuriating to walk around with a void, like there was something scratching there on the surface but it was just out of reach.

Klaus held his arm out for her and she latched her arm through it and they walked back into the Castle.

"I've had the room next to my sister's prepared for you," he said after some silence. He wished that there was more he could do to help her, but for now his hospitality would have to be enough.

"Thank you," she said, smiling at him. "Where is your room?" She knew the question must sound suggestive, but she was generally curious.

"On the third floor," he replied, stopping in front of a door. She did not even recognize where they were – she was really going to have to pay attention to this place so she didn't get lost. It was bad enough she was lost in her own mind, she didn't need to be physically lost, too.

Klaus pointed to a set of stairs in the far corner. "Those stairs lead to the other floors. If you need anything from me, do not hesitate to find me. My room is the first door on the right from the stairs, once you reach the third floor."

"Thank you," she said again. She leaned in and pecked his cheek softly. "Your generosity and patience are very much appreciated."

He nodded and turned to walk away. He knew that something odd was going on inside of him. He had only just met this girl today and he was already developing some sort of feelings.

This was not good.

This was not good at all.

"Kol, get out of my room," Klaus said as his younger brother walked in without waiting to be invited in.

"No," he replied and went to go sit on the end of Klaus' bed. Klaus was at his drawing table sketching. It was late and he was not in the mood to be bothered by his pestering brother.

"Is there something you need?"

"Yes. I wanted to know how you would feel if I asked Caroline to accompany me out tomorrow."

Klaus's hand froze in midair, the pastel piece shaking a little in his hand. He turned around and looked at his brother, glaring. "What's this about, Kol?"

Kol grinned, glad to have his brother's undivided attention. "Whatever do you mean, Nik?"

"Cut the bullshit, Kol. No, no you cannot take Caroline out into the – wait, how do you know her name is Caroline?" Klaus hadn't told anyone about her little revelation in the gardens. He'd gone straight to his room and hadn't left.

"I went to see her."

Klaus was up and out of his chair, grabbing his brother by the front of his shirt. "Leave her alone, Kol. I mean it."

"Easy, Nik. Don't get so uptight. She and I just had a nice little chat. She's very beautiful."

"I know she's beautiful," Klaus grouched, releasing his brother's shirt. Kol could have any girl in the land, and Klaus knew he was only fixating on Caroline to get under Klaus' skin.

"I was just thinking I could show her around. You're so boring and she deserves a little fun after what she's been through."

"How do you know what she's been through? I'm the one who found her, I'm the one who should be taking her out for fun."

Kol grinned. "There. Now that wasn't so hard to admit, now was it?"

Klaus opened his mouth to say something and then rolled his eyes. "Is that what this all was? Some trick to get me to admit that I want to spend time with her?"

Kol shrugged, although Klaus knew the answer to his question was yes. "I saw the way you were looking at her at dinner. I haven't seen you look at a woman like before. Not even with Tatia."

Klaus narrowed his gaze at his brother. "Kol, did I ever tell you one of the main reasons as to why Tatia and I did not work out?"

Kol shook his head. "Wasn't it because you didn't love her?"

Klaus smirked. "Yes, that. And also because I had been out late one night during our little engagement and when I came back into the Castle, I saw Tatia leave your room. I made sure she didn't see me, and I watched as she snuck away like a guilty little snake."

Kol's eyes widened. He swallowed and stood up, backing towards the door. "It was just a one time thing, Nik."

"No it wasn't."

"Okay, no it wasn't. I was going to tell you, but then she left and so I didn't see the harm. You know, what you don't know won't hurt you?"

Klaus laughed. "I cared at the time, but I don't now. Cause you're right, I didn't love her." He walked closer to Kol until Kol's back thumped against the door. "But, if I ever catch you doing that again, I will stick a dagger through your chest. Understand?"

Kol took a deep breath and nodded. "I understand, Nik. I'm sorry."

Klaus backed away. "I believe you. But, you can have any woman you want. Leave Caroline be."

"I will," his little brother agreed. "Well, goodnight." He opened the door quickly and was gone. Klaus had to laugh. He hadn't even cared one bit about the Tatia thing, but it was always nice to turn the tables on cocky Kol.

Caroline couldn't sleep. There was too much running through her mind right. So many unanswered questions that needed answers, _now_. But, they weren't coming now and it was driving her crazy.

She sat up in bed and looked out her window. The moon was almost full so there would be enough light for a walk. She got up and got dressed, tiptoeing out of the castle. She didn't want to disturb anyone, she already felt enough like a bother.

She walked along the beach, the smell of the salt water making her smile. Maybe she liked salt water? She didn't know. It seemed to please her now, so it was a possibility.

She took off her shoes and held them in her hand, her toes squishing in the sand. What was she going to do? How long could she stay here? The generosity of the Prince and his family was only going to last for so long.

And he had a weird brother. Kol coming to see her earlier that night had given her a weird feeling. He was overbearing sometimes and his flirting made her uncomfortable.

But, if it had been Klaus…

She shook her head. It was pointless to think of him in that way. Because she was positive that once she regained her memories she would have to go back to her old life – her life that didn't involve Klaus.

"Hey!" she heard a voice call to her. She froze. Was she not allowed to be out here? She turned around slowly and saw a man approaching her. He had dark hair and was tall and lean.

"Yes?" she asked, trying not to look too nervous or show any fear. "I am a guest of the royal family. Am I not allowed to be here?"

The man reached her and smiled at her. He was wearing the same clothing as some of the guards she'd seen in the Castle.

"Oh, I didn't realize…hey, you're the woman Klaus found on the beach," the man said.

Caroline nodded and hugged her arms over her chest. Suddenly she was cold and just wanted to get back into her room.

"Don't be frightened, I'm one of the King's guards. My name is Damon."

She smiled and relaxed a little. "Caroline. Am I really not supposed to be here?"

Damon shrugged. "I don't know. I just thought it was odd that a woman was out here this late. I thought you were Rebekah at first and left you alone."

"Oh," she replied and shrugged, too. "Sorry. I couldn't sleep."

"I heard you don't have any idea of who you are or where you came from. That's horrible, I'm sorry."

Caroline nodded. "Yeah, it is. But hopefully I can remember soon and be on my way. I feel like I'm taking up valuable time from Klaus."

Damon laughed. "Believe me Klaus needs someone like you to spice up his boring life."

Caroline smiled. Was she spicing up his life already? They'd only just met.

"How's Stefan?" Damon asked, changing the subject.

"Stefan? I suppose he's fine, why do you ask? Is he your brother?"

Damon shook his head. "I have no family. That's why I work so well as a guard, nothing holding me back. Stef and I just used to be good friends is all."

Caroline nodded. She didn't really need to know what had happened between them, it wasn't really her business. "I think, Damon, I'm going to return back to my room. It was nice to meet you."

Damon smiled and nodded, watching her as she walked away.

Caroline walked back to the Castle, looking back once at Damon. He seemed a little sad, and she wondered if her own sadness was mirrored on her face like his.

She only got lost once, but finally found her room, and drifted off into a restless sleep filled with visions of lilies and the ocean.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Thanks to anyone who has read this story or submitted a review. I'm glad to see there are people who really want me to continue this. It's been a little tough for me to get this out to you because I've had to overcome some plot points that have just been nagging at me. But, I think I have finally gotten it all figured out :)**

**This may not be a long story (don't expect like 20 chapters, haha) but I will finish it for everyone!**

**Make sure to review and let me know what you're all thinking. It's just starting to get really good...**

**Hugs! -Kady**

* * *

Klaus woke up the next morning determined to show Caroline a good time. He saw the way just the simple flower had triggered enough memory for her to remember her name, so who knew what else she could remember given the chance to explore his kingdom?

He walked over to her quarters and passed Stefan along the way.

"Someone looks like he has a little more pip to his step," Stefan commented, smiling at his friend.

Klaus smiled back. "I'm going to spend the day with Caroline."

"You are?" came Caroline's voice from behind them. The men turned around as she approached them, looking gorgeous in a purple, silk gown. On loan from Rebekah again.

"I want to, if that's alright with you," Klaus replied, unable to take his eyes away from her. She looked better than she did yesterday, more relaxed and refreshed.

"Of course, I would like that, your highness."

Stefan laughed and Klaus nudged him in the ribs.  
"Klaus, just Klaus," he replied to her and grinned. "I thought we could pass through the kitchen and grab a little something to eat and start with a walk."

Caroline nodded. "As long as it's better than the one I took last night."

Stefan and Klaus both frowned at her.

"What walk?" Klaus asked, taking a step towards her.

"I went for a walk on the beach because I couldn't sleep," she said, her eyes casting downwards. Was she in trouble? Were they going to scold her, too? "I only ran into one man. His name was Damon."

"Damon," Stefan repeated and shook his head. "I haven't seen him in a while. Guess he's been taking the later shifts."

"He did mention you," she continued. "He asked how you were."

"Brothers and their little disputes," Klaus commented, thinking of his own little spat with Kol.

Caroline cocked her head to the side. "Brothers? No, Damon said he didn't have a brother, that they were just old friends."

Stefan scoffed and shook his head. "Yeah, well, after the fight we had he told me he might as well be an only child."

Caroline frowned. She was getting confused and that was the last thing she needed right now – to be confused about more things, especially if those things did not directly involve her. "So, he _is_ your brother?"

"Yes," Klaus and Stefan said together.

"He's just mad about something that happened between us. He's not being very mature about it. It's fine. You two enjoy your day." Stefan nodded his head and walked away from them, leaving them in the hall alone.

"Was it something I said?" she asked, looking at Klaus.

"No. It's not you, love. Those two just have a lot of history that they need to work out. Come on, let's go get something to eat and get out of here before my parents see us and make us spend time with them."

Caroline walked throughout the town with Klaus, nodding as he pointed out different areas and people.

"She makes the best silks," he said, pointing to a woman with grey hair. "And she doesn't charge much so it's a fair deal. But, I always give her a little something extra out of appreciation."

Caroline smiled at that little antidote. It was nice to see him look happier, which he seemed to be when she was around, she'd noticed.

"Are all of your siblings as generous as you?"

Klaus laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't used to be so generous. When my older brother Elijah was here, things were different. I was in a darker place, a mean man."

Caroline frowned and nodded, regretting asking the question. His mood had changed almost instantly.

"I know Kol came to see you last night," he said after some silence between them.

"Oh, um, yes, he did," she stammered. "I did not invite him into my room, if that's what you are implying."

"Not at all, sweetheart. Kol is a conceited little bastard. I know he was just doing it to get under my skin."

Caroline lifted her head and looked at him. "How would coming to see me get under your skin?"

Klaus opened his mouth to speak when a man interrupted him.

"Klaus!" came the deep voice and Caroline turned around to see an attractive man standing behind them. He extended his hand to Klaus, which he shook, and then set his eyes upon Caroline. "And who is this stunning young woman?"

"Caroline," Klaus said, and she noticed his jaw looked a little tight with his reply. "Caroline, this is Alaric."

Alaric took her hand and kissed it, winking at her. "Alaric Saltzman, pleasure."

Caroline did a small curtsey and smiled politely at him. "Yes, a pleasure, too, sir."

"Sir! She called me sir, Niklaus!" He clapped Klaus on the back and Caroline watched as Klaus clenched his fists at his sides.

"Yes, I heard her."

Caroline did not like the tension she could feel radiating off of Klaus' body and decided to try and place nice and speed up this conversation. "How do you two know each other?"

"I used to work for his father as an advisor. Niklaus and I go way back."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Yes, and now he is just the local boat merchant."

"Boat merchant?" she asked.

"Yes. I own the shipyard and help construct the vessels that are used by the King's royal navy. It's a work I enjoy more than being an advisor."

Caroline nodded, not really caring to hear more from this man. She could see Klaus did not like him, or the fact that they went _way_ back, and wanted to get him away before he lost his temper and ruined their afternoon together.

"You should take one of the smaller boats and show her the lagoon," Alaric suggested, nudging Klaus in the ribs. Caroline thought Klaus was going to punch the man, and was actually surprised when he just took a deep breath and smiled.

"Yes, that's actually a good idea. Send us your finest row boat and we will meet you over by the shore."

Alaric nodded and winked at Caroline before walking away from them.

"He's…charming," she commented, her sarcasm evident.

Klaus shrugged. "He's becoming an old man who wishes he was still a young boy. Come, love, the lagoon is actually going to beautiful by the time we reach it at sunset."

Caroline closed her eyes as the sea breeze hit her face. She was sitting in the rowboat across from Klaus as he rowed them around the island where the lagoon was located.

It felt nice to be away from everything, just the two of them. Little blips of her memory had started coming back to her – the lilies again, a woman with long brown hair laughing, and a blue silk dress – but done of them were enough to trigger actual memories or recognitions.

Klaus continued to row around the island, happy when he finally found the tunnel opening that would lead them to the lagoon. He looked over at Caroline with her eyes closed and watched the way the breeze blew her hair about her face. She really was quite stunning, he would have to be a blind man not to realize that.

Maybe he was developing an attraction to her, even if he didn't want to. There were worse things that could be happening to him right now.

The sun was starting to set which would make the lagoon even more breathtaking and he hoped that Caroline appreciated the view.

He rowed underneath the tunnel and told her to open her eyes.

"Are we close?" she asked, moving to sit up straighter. She was excited to see the lagoon. It felt like it took them a while to actually get there.

"Yes, it's just up ahead." Klaus started to row faster, eager to get her there while there was still some light so she could see it all. He grinned when he came into view and glanced at her, watching her lean forward to get a better look.

"Wow," she said, her hands holding onto the edge of the boat.

The lagoon was simply astonishing. The water was clear and blue, and there were frogs jumping from lily pad to lily pad as the boat passed by. The birds chirped overhead from the willow trees and she could see dim glowing lights.

"Fireflies," Klaus said, watching where her eyes were looking. He stopped rowing, leaving them to float in the middle of the lagoon. "Do you like it?"

Caroline just nodded, looking all around her. "It's really beautiful, Klaus. Thank you for taking me here."

Klaus smiled and moved closer to sit next to her. He grabbed her hand and laced his fingers through hers, kissing the back on her hand. "I've been hoping to jog your memories all day. Has anything seemed familiar?"

Caroline looked down at their hands and felt a blush come to her cheeks. "There have been flashes, instances of memories, but I still can't remember much," she said, looking at him.

"Close your eyes," he said, and she obliged. "Try and think about your life, what it may have been like. Were you a noblewoman? A dressmaker? A hand maiden?"

Caroline really tried to concentrate and think, but nothing was coming to the forefront of her mind.

"Ugh," she groaned. "This is useless. I'm never going to remember everything and I'm going to be stuck here forever, with everyone looking at me funny and whispering behind my back."

Klaus laughed softly and squeezed her hand gently. "You've made progress, you remembered your name. And would it really be so horrible if you had to stay a long time?"

It was then that Klaus and Caroline both recognized the charge running between them. His eyes were on hers, watching her face, and her eyes were on his.

"Klaus," she whispered, but she knew it was too late. He was already leaning in towards her, his lips inches away.

Klaus leaned in until his lips touched Caroline's, trying to control himself from ravishing her. She was so beautiful, and she smelled incredible, and he wished he could run his fingers through her hair and claim her mouth with his.

He cupped her cheek, his thumb caressing her soft skin, continuing to kiss her slowly. He did not want to overwhelm her with too much.

Caroline moaned softly against his mouth, moving her lips slowly against his. It felt nice to be kissed, especially by a Prince – and a very handsome Prince at that.

She turned her head to the side and opened her mouth to him, allowing him to deepen the kiss and gain more access to her mouth.

Klaus almost cried out in triumph when she opened her mouth to his, his tongue slowly plunging inside to melt and glide along hers. Kissing Caroline was exquisite and he'd never felt anything like this before.

Caroline reached up to cup his face, her lips moving faster and more eagerly as the taste of him started to intoxicate her.

"Caroline," she heard him whisper and then everything went blank.

"_Caroline, I need you." _

"_Have me, I am yours."_

"_You are so beautiful, no one else will have you but me. You are mine."_

"_Yes, my love. Take me."_

Caroline pulled away from Klaus, breathing heavily from the flashback. It was the man she had seen in her vision from the lilies. She tried to hold onto the memory, to remember the look of his face, but it was too late, he was gone.

"What is it?" Klaus asked, a little breathless himself. He was looking at her with eager, lustful eyes.

"I…I can't do this," she said, pulling her hands away from him. "I'm…I'm spoken for."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all! Because of the AMAZING feedback I've received from last night's post of chapter 5, I've been inspired to post chapter 6! I hope you all enjoy it. See what reviews can do ;) This is also the longest chapter yet!**

**This chapter is...well, how about I just let you read it for yourselves. **

**Kisses, Kady **

* * *

Klaus looked at her as she spoke and swallowed. "What do you mean you're spoken for?" Had she remembered something?

Caroline looked down at her hands and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Klaus. I didn't…I didn't know. I don't understand what's happening."

"Then tell me what's going through your mind and I'll help you figure it out," he offered. He ran a flustered hand through his hair.

One moment they had been kissing, and it was incredible, and the next thing he knew she was telling him she was spoken for.

He looked down at her hand and still saw that there was no ring.

"I just see a man's face for a few seconds and then he is gone. It's happened when we were in your garden, and when I was asleep last night, and then now…"

Klaus sat closer to her, urging her to go on. "And now…"

"When we were kissing, I saw him again, but only he was the one kissing me and he said I was his and I said yes." She looked up at him, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "I'm sorry. But, I just get this sense that I _am_ his, that I shouldn't be doing this with you before knowing who I really am and what my real life is like."

Klaus clenched his jaw and nodded his head once. He moved back over to the other side of the boat and grabbed the oars, moving to row the boat back around towards the tunnel. He knew she was right, but he was angry. He felt a connection to her and as a Prince he was not used to being denied the things he felt were in his grasp.

He rowed harder than before, moving the boat quickly, needing to get them back to the Castle so he could distance himself from her. This was why he did not want to develop feelings for her. She was a woman who did not belong here or with him. She had another life that did not involve him. She was spoken for.

"You're mad at me," she whispered, her gaze on him.

He glanced up at her and then back to the water, trying to concentrate on his task. "I'm not mad at you, Caroline. It's good you stopped us. Like you said you're spoken for, and I'm not looking to be with a woman right now."

Caroline had to admit to herself that his words stung a little. She'd liked their kiss, enjoyed the feel of his hands on her face, his tongue inside of her mouth. Her heart had pounded against her chest, and she was eager to have his hands on more parts of her body. But then that damn other man's face had flashed through her mind and it felt so _real_. She couldn't deny that there were things she needed to work out before she and Klaus moved forward.

The rest of the boat ride was silent. And thankfully Alaric was not the man who greeted them upon their return back to the docks. Caroline was helped out of the boat by a deck hand and she watched as Klaus got out and walked ahead of her.

She frowned and followed after him, trying not to pout. What else had he expected? If she was going to get her memories back there were things she was going to realize, and one of those now seemed that she was attached to another man.

"Your highness, can you wait for me?" she called to him. Klaus stopped and waited for her to catch up, and she noticed he did not correct her when she was more formal with him. Maybe things really had changed now.

They arrived back to the Castle and he stopped at the stairwell. "You can find your own way to you room, yes?" he asked. She nodded and he left her there, standing alone.

"Come in," Rebekah said, hearing the knock on her door. She was expecting Stefan and she looked herself over in the mirror one last time. They were going to go for a stroll along the beach tonight. Usually they did not go out at night, but he seemed adamant about wanting to go out this late.

She looked up to see her brother enter her chambers, looking a little distraught. He closed the door quickly and started pacing her room.

"Nik, are you alright?" she asked, walking over to him but still giving him his distance to pace.

"Spoken for!" he barked, shaking his head. "This is some trick, I swear it! Tatia has sent her here to mess with my head and make me feel guilty for ending things with her."

Rebekah took a deep breath. She did not want Nik to sour her mood before her evening with Stefan. "Nik, I hardly think that's what's going on here."

Klaus looked up his sister quickly and then resumed his pacing. "Did you know about Kol and Tatia?" he asked her, shaking his head.

"Yes, I did. He told me after their first night together. He did feel badly about it, but he also liked her, I suppose."

Klaus stopped and looked at his sister. He knew she and Kol were close in their own way but he always assumed he and Rebekah were the closer ones. "It's no matter. I do not care for Tatia."

"You care for Caroline," Rebekah replied.

"No. I don't. I thought I could but tonight was just a simple mistake on my part. It won't happen again."

Rebekah walked over to her brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Nik, it's alright for you to have feelings for Caroline."

He looked at his sister and sighed. "She is spoken for. She says some memories of her and another man are slowly surfacing and it's making her feel guilty, spending time with me, kissing me."

Rebekah arched an eyebrow. "Kissing? Let me guess, the Lagoon?"

Klaus laughed softly. "How did you know?"

"That's where Stefan took me."

Klaus smiled at his sister. It was then that he noticed she was not dressed in her bedclothes. "Going out?"

She nodded. "Yes. Stefan and I are going to go for a walk. In fact, he's probably waiting for me. Can we continue this tomorrow? I promise I'll make time for just you and I."

Klaus nodded. "I'm sorry to have kept you. I just didn't know who else to go to."

Rebekah smiled and leaned in to kiss her brother's cheek. "Never apologize for needing me. Always and forever, remember?"

Caroline stood outside of Klaus' chambers, pacing. She'd tried to knock several times but could never actually strike up the nerve. She wanted to talk to him. She felt awful for what had happened in the Lagoon earlier that evening and wanted him to see that she _did_ like him, but was still so confused.

She took a deep breath and finally knocked, just needing to get on with it.

Klaus opened the door, and she gasped at the sight of him. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his hair looked dishelved – which was quite a nice look for him.

"Caroline?" he asked, unable to hide the surprise in his voice. What was she doing here?

"Hi, your highness," she said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I just wanted to come and talk to you. I know it's late and I know you're still mad at me, but I was hoping for a few moments of your time."

Klaus looked at her and she seemed sincere enough so he opened his door wider to usher her inside. He closed it after she walked in and walked over to his drawing table.

"I'm really sorry to disturb you," she apologized, trying to keep her eyes off of his bare chest and back. The clothes he wore did him no justice; he really had an exquisite physique.

"It's fine, Caroline. Please, have a seat," he said, pulling his chair out towards her. He sat on the edge of his bed, his hands on his thighs, waiting for her to speak.

"I know that it wasn't quite fair of me to lead you on back at the Lagoon," she began. "But, I'd be lying if I said I couldn't help myself. I feel this connection to you, which seems odd to me seeing as we've never met."

Klaus nodded as she spoke, as he too felt the connection with her. "I was angry and shouldn't have been so cold. I know this is hard for you, to not know who you are or where you came from, and of course you're spoken for."

Caroline smiled at his compliment. "Thank you, but I'm really not all that interesting. I don't need my memories back tor realize that."

Klaus scowled. "You're wrong, Caroline. Do you honestly not see what everyone else sees? I knew how beautiful you were from the moment I saw you lying on the beach, with the sand and water covering you. _I_ fancy you, is that really so hard for you to believe?"

"Yes."

"Why? You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light. I enjoy you."

Caroline sighed. This was turning into such a mess. She didn't know how she'd come to be in this situation, but she knew having a Prince wanting to win her favor was probably not going to be a good thing when her memories resurfaced.

"Have I upset you?" he asked. It was a big step for Klaus to admit to her, and even himself, that he was in fact developing feelings for her. After the mess with Tatia he had told himself that he wouldn't get involved with another woman for a while. He needed to figure out who he was and who he wanted to be, but then Caroline practically fell right into his lap and now here they were.

Caroline got up from the chair and walked over to his bed, sitting next to him. "You're not upsetting me. I'm extremely flattered that someone of your stature would develop such interests in me. However, I am a little perplexed, because I too have started to develop feelings for you."

Klaus looked at her and was unable to stop the grin that formed across his mouth. He reached over and grabbed one her hands, lacing their fingers together. "That makes me very happy to hear that. I just wish I knew how I could help you. You have no idea how hard it is for me to sit here like a gentleman and not kiss you."

Caroline felt her cheeks blush at his confession and bit her bottom lip. "I _want_ you to kiss me."

Klaus took that as enough of a cue to lean in and peck her lips softly. Who cares if she was spoken for? She wasn't right this second since she couldn't even remember whom she was spoken for to.

He cupped her face and deepened the kiss, glad when her mouth opened up to his.

Caroline moaned as she felt his soft tongue slide inside of her mouth. She still felt a little guilty, but she was unable to deny her want for Niklaus and told herself it was just kissing. They lay back on the bed together, on their sides, facing each other and continuing with their gentle kisses.

After some time Klaus pulled his mouth away from hers and brushed his nose along the line of her jaw. "I really hope those are old memories you're remembering," he said.

Caroline laughed softly. "And why is that?"

"Because if you're not spoken for now, you're going to be soon."

Caroline felt her stomach flutter with the realization that Klaus wanted her to stick around, even after her memories came back to her. "I guess you'll just have to hope I want to be spoken for then, too."

Klaus grinned at her and kissed her forehead. "Stay with me tonight." He saw the weary look on his face and shook his head. "Not like that. We'll only sleep. I just…I don't want you to leave."

Caroline was quiet for a few moments while she thought about his offer. "You'll be a perfect gentleman?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

Klaus shrugged his shoulders and winked at her. "Yes, love, of course I will."

Klaus and Caroline were enjoying a beautiful day in the garden. They had slept well, and it had felt nice to wake up to one another.

Caroline was leaning on her hands, sitting on the ground with her eyes closed soaking up the sun.

Klaus couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and more than anything he wanted to make her his.

He pulled a rose from one of the nearby bushes and walked over to sit next to her, placing the pink flower in her lap.

Caroline opened her eyes and smiled, breaking off the stem and placing the flower behind her ear. "This is nice," she commented.

"It is. But, I'm supposed to make time for Rebekah today. Let's go back inside the Castle. We can have a private dinner later."

Caroline stood up with him and nodded. "I'd like that." She leaned in and pecked his lips quickly, walking ahead of him and back into the Castle.

Klaus was going to walk her to her room when he heard a commotion coming from the dining hall. He grabbed Caroline's hand to see what all the fuss was about when he saw his parents, siblings, and Stefan standing in a circle around someone.

"Ah, Niklaus, there you are," Mikael said, motioning for him and Caroline to come closer to the group. "It seems we have a surprise guest."

Just then the small crowd parted and Elijah came into view, smiling as Kol clapped him on the back in welcome.

Klaus glared at his older brother, holding onto Caroline's hand tighter.

"Elijah, what are you doing here? We haven't seen you in months, a year even, and here you are."

Elijah grinned at his brother's obvious unwelcoming tone. "Hello, Niklaus. It's nice to see you, too. Hello, Caroline."

Klaus looked between his brother and the blonde.

"Do you know me?" she asked Elijah, scrunching her face in confusion.

"You know her?" Klaus echoed, his jaw tight.

"Of course I know her. She is my wife."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my gosh! Thank you so, so much for all of the reviews that flooded in after chapter 6! I'm so glad everyone is more enthusiastic to read this story! The reviews have been inspiring, causing me to update quicker - so keep them coming! **

**And now...here you go...**

* * *

Every head in the room turned to look at Klaus and Caroline, jaws dropped.

"She is your _what_?" Klaus asked his brother, taking a step forward. He dropped Caroline's hand and didn't look at her, too hurt and confused to really understand what was going on.

Elijah took a step towards Klaus, accepting his challenge. "Well, I suppose I should be a little more clear. Caroline is my fiancée. She is to _be_ my wife."

Caroline looked at Elijah's face and the flood of memories streamed through her brain. She recognized Elijah as the man who she'd been seeing in her mind. There were scenes of them holding hands and walking through a village, of them making love, of them laughing, and there was one…

"You hit me," she said, and all heads turned to look at her, except for Klaus. "You smacked me across my face for defying you." She moved her hand to her cheek, remembering the sting.

Elijah smirked. "Caroline, I'm afraid your imagination is now getting away from you, as well. Perhaps we can speak in private."

Klaus shook his head. "No, Elijah. Tell me now, what is this game, this trick?" He finally turned to look at Caroline. "Did you even lose your memory at all? Did you come here so that you and Elijah could have your little game against me?"

Caroline took a step towards Klaus but he held up his hand. "No, Klaus, I'm sorry. I do not understand…I do recognize Elijah, my memories are slowly coming back but I still do not…I'm confused."

"This is ridiculous," came Mikael's voice. "I will not have my son's integrity questioned over this girl we've only known a few days. If Elijah says she is spoken for, she is, Niklaus. You're acting like a sullen child, boy."

Klaus glared at his father and turned on his heel, leaving the room. Rebekah ran after him, with Stefan following quickly behind.

"This is fantastic," Kol said, laughing softly. "Elijah, you really need to come back more often."

Esther hissed between her teeth and moved to swat Kol, but he dodged her and exited the room.

Caroline could feel the tears running down her cheeks as she looked up at Elijah. "Please, explain to me what is going on."

"I'd be happy to, darling. Come, we'll have ourselves a walk."

Caroline shook her head as Elijah offered her his arm again. She did not want to touch him, not until she understood exactly what was going on. "I have memories of you, of us, and then the one of you hitting me."

"It was a simple misunderstanding," Elijah said, brushing it off like it was no matter. "I'd had too much wine that night and you are quite the argumentative woman."

Caroline just nodded, still having to take his word for it. While memories of Elijah were resurfacing, not everything was coming back to her.

"And how did I end up on the beach? Did I run from you?"

"Yes," he replied. "You and I were fighting more often after the time that I hit you, and you feared for yourself, or so I'm told."

"Did you only hit me that once?"

"Yes. But, I suppose I did get a little forceful in other ways."

Caroline stopped walking and looked at him, not liking the sound of that. "What _other_ ways?"

Elijah laughed softly and shook his head. She noticed how handsome he was, how it obviously ran in their family. "I did not force myself upon you, if that's what you're thinking, Caroline. I may have pushed you a few times. I am a man who requires great respect, and I do not like it when I don't get it."

Caroline took a deep breath. "And so I fled from you. How did you find me?"

"I make sure to check in on my family from time to time. Just because I did not want to stay here does mean I do not care. I heard from a passing traveler that a beautiful blonde woman had caught the interest of Niklaus, and that she had lost her memory. I had a feeling it might be you. I was already close to these parts when word reached me, so I decided to stop by."

Elijah turned to look at her, his body closer to hers than she liked. He cupped her face and pecked her lips softly. "I am so glad I found you."

Caroline needed to sit down. She felt like she was going to faint. This was not right. She did not like this. She did not like being spoken for…by a man who was not Niklaus.

Elijah moved to catch her before she fell to the ground, whistling to someone not too far from them.

Caroline looked up as she felt another set of hands on her. It was a beautiful girl with brown hair, the one she had had a memory of. "Hey, I know you, you're –"

"Katherine," she finished for Caroline, smiling politely at her. "Come, my lady, let's get you to your chambers for some rest."

Klaus looked out his window, watching as the sun started to set on the third day of Elijah back at the Castle. He had avoided all meals with his family, wanting to avoid mainly Elijah and Caroline.

He knew they were spending much time together, getting reacquainted with each other as her memories started to come back.

He had heard from Stefan that Elijah and Caroline had been going through some rough times, with his brother not being the gentlest with her, and that is why she had left him.

He shook his head. How could anyone do anything besides be gentle and caring and caressing to someone like Caroline?

It was no matter anymore. She was spoken for and no longer an option to him.

He heard his door open but did not turn to see who had entered the room. He knew who it was. "Go away."

"No," Stefan replied, closing the door. "I came to check on you. It's my turn on Klaus watch."

Klaus scoffed. "You and Rebekah are being ridiculous. I'm fine. I do not need to be babysat like a child."

Stefan walked over to his friend and looked out the window. Klaus had a great view of the garden, which was currently occupied by Mikael, Esther, Elijah and Caroline.

"Everything was fine without Elijah here. He has ruined it all. Look at the way Mikael fawns all over him like he is an enigma."

Stefan laughed softly. "You know your brother has always been a magnificent charmer. And do you mean things in general were better before he arrived, or things with you and Caroline?"

Klaus eyed his friend and shrugged. "I do not think about her anymore like that. She is spoken for. She even told me this herself and I did not listen, it is my own fault."

Stefan nodded and rocked back on his heels, his hands behind his back. "Maybe so. That doesn't mean you aren't allowed to care, Klaus. The revelation that she is in fact Elijah's was a shock to everyone. You're allowed to be angry."

Klaus moved away from the window as he saw Caroline laughing with his parents. He didn't need to torture himself anymore.

"Rebekah and I are going into town tomorrow. We were wondering if you wanted to join us?"

"No," came Klaus' immediate answer. "I'm fine."

"It might do you some good to get out of this place. For three days you have locked yourself away in your room. Don't let Elijah know he is winning, that he is making you suffer."

Klaus waved his hand. "I do not care what Elijah thinks of me. He has always been the better man, the better son, as Mikael loves to point out to me."

Stefan sighed. "We are leaving in the morning, early. Let us know if you change your mind."

Klaus just nodded and sat at his drawing table, picking up a piece of charcoal as Stefan exited the room and left him alone.

Klaus had decided to go into town with Rebekah and Stefan. His friend was right, he needed some time to get away from the Castle and Elijah's presence.

He was looking at the silks tent when he bumped into someone. He turned to apologize and looked up to see it was Caroline. His jaw clenched and he moved away quickly, brushing off his arm.

"Klaus," she said, smiling at him. She looked so beautiful in a pale green dress, her hair long and curly down her back.  
"Caroline," he said, nodding and turning to walk away. He did not want to see her or talk to her.

"Wait!" she shouted, running after him. She needed to talk to him. He had been avoiding her since Elijah had showed up and she didn't want him to hate her. She had warned him this could happen, that she would remember her old life – her old life that did not involve him. They both knew it was a possibility and it was not her fault it involved his brother.

Klaus stopped walking and turned around quickly, causing her to almost run into him. "What, Caroline?"

She swallowed and took a deep breath. "How are you?"

"If this is really why you've interrupted my day, I don't have time for this," Klaus barked, turning around to walk again.

"No, Klaus, please!" she called, running after him. "I've wanted to talk to you for days now."

"And say what? 'Sorry I'm actually spoken for by your older _brother_. Nice knowing you though, thanks for the cuddles'?"

Caroline sighed. "Klaus, please, you have to understand I did not mean for all of this to happen."

Klaus stopped walking again and groaned. "Caroline, I am not interested in having this conversation. You are spoken for, period. It does not matter that it is with Elijah. I cannot do this with you."

Caroline grabbed his arm and watched him recoil from her touch. "Meet me tonight."

"Meet you? Why?"

"To talk, about everything. Please. I want to do it in private and not where everyone is watching us."

It was then that Klaus could see lots of pairs of eyes watching them as they had their little public display. He sighed. "Where?"

Caroline perked up. "You'll really meet me?"

"_Where_, Caroline?"

"The shore. I'll get us a boat, we'll go to the Lagoon."

Klaus was happy about this, happy that she wanted to go back there with him, but did not want to show her that. He wasn't sure if this was a trick or not, but would have to trust her. "Fine. I will meet you there right as the sun sets."

He walked away from her and headed back to the Castle, trying to keep the grin off of his face.

He arrived back at the Castle, feeling a lot better than when he had woken up that morning. Caroline wanted to talk to him, alone. Maybe she was going to say she did not love Elijah and wanted him instead.

No matter. He would find out tonight. He passed through the kitchen and smiled at the cooks, noticing their odd glances his way.

He walked through the dining hall and saw his parents speaking with Elijah. He quickened his pace, hoping they would not notice him or ask him to join them.

He was wrong.

Esther waved him over, a big smile on her face. What could she be so happy about?

Klaus approached the group, wary of what they needed to discuss with him. "What is it?" he asked.

His mother smiled. "Elijah has just told us the best news."

Klaus looked at his brother, prompting him to get on with it already.

Elijah smirked as Mikael clapped him on the back.

"I have decided to marry Caroline, here, in three days time."

* * *

**My poor, poor Klaus, just cannot catch a break! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and this little cliff!**

**Also a little side note: I feel like I should defend the Elijah I am creating in this story in case people wonder if he is "going off of canon". To me, this is the Elijah we would be seeing (more dominant, harsh, controlling, etc) if he was actually allowed to be the proper head of the family, as I am making him in this story. Since this is a human/au Klaus is not the big bag hybrid, which I feel is a big part of what makes him the head of his family in the TVD canon. **

**Regardless, I hope you enjoy the Elijah I am creating, and all of my other characters, as there is much more in store for this story! **

**Kisses, Kady (you can also follow me on Tumblr Klausykins)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story! The reviews are amazing and the response i've received from the last couple of chapters has been overwhelming and much appreciated. **

**I know a lot of you are not liking the Elijah I am creating because he is not like his canon self. I just ask that you give him a chance to be the Elijah in _my_ story. I think it may help you enjoy it a little better, should he be the reason anyone is not. **

**Keep the reviews coming! Thank you to everyone who has read :) **

**Kisses, Kady**

* * *

Caroline looked around again, hoping to catch a glimpse of Klaus. The sun was already setting and he still had not met her at the shore. She had the boat all ready and wanted to get out of here with him. They needed to talk, to sort things out.

Maybe he was standing her up. She had seemed so sure that he was going to meet her this afternoon, but maybe he had changed his mind.

Just when she was going to give up and get someone to bring the boat back to the shipyard she saw him walking towards her. She smiled at him but noticed he did not return her gesture. Something was wrong.

"Klaus?" she asked, watching as he brushed by her and got into the boat.

"Get into the boat," he barked, grabbing the oars.

"Klaus, what's wrong? What's happened?" she asked, starting to get a little worried.

"Get in the boat, _Caroline_," he repeated, his voice laced with disdain. She took a few breaths, staring at him, but finally got in, folding her hands in her lap.

Klaus rowed the boat away from the shore, rowing faster than he ever had before. He was working out his aggression and anger on the oars and he didn't care. The faster he got to the Lagoon, the faster he would be done talking with her and hearing whatever she had to say.

He'd already heard the worst from his brother, what could she say to make it worse? Was she pregnant and carrying his child? Did she want to make sure he was okay? He growled, shaking his head, realizing he must look ridiculous to her.

"Klaus, you're scaring me," she whispered.

He stopped his rowing and looked at her, seeing that she did in fact look scared. He placed his head in his hands and took deep breaths. Why was this happening to him? First the nonsense with Tatia and now this?

He looked up at her again and clenched his jaw. "What did you need to say to me?"

Caroline looked around. He had stopped rowing but they were not in the Lagoon. They weren't even near the tunnel to get there. "Um, can we just get to the Lagoon?" she asked, smiling at him, trying to lighten this weird mood he was in.

"No," he replied, shaking his head. "I want to talk here, _now_."

Caroline nodded, seeing there was no point in arguing with him. "Klaus, I…I wish that I could say all of the right things to you. I know it's odd with Elijah here all of a sudden. I am having my memories slowly resurface and I do remember a life with him. He was kind to me, gentle."

"You said he hit you," he interrupted.

"One time. It's not really an excuse, but I cannot just ignore that I was with him before you…I mean before I came here."

Klaus felt his stomach churn at her words. He didn't want her to keep going back and forth between the two of them. She was going to have to choose.

"Elijah informed me of the good news, congratulations. I'm sure he'll be as gentle and caring as ever."

Caroline frowned. "Good news, what are you talking about?"

Klaus smirked. Oh, she was good at pretending. "About the wedding…how you two are to be wed in three days time, here. Stop pretending like you didn't know."

Caroline's eyes grew wide. "Wedding? I did not agree to any wedding. Klaus you have to believe me – "  
"Believe you?" he asked, a sarcastic laugh coming from his mouth. "Why should I, Caroline? Every time I try to something happens and messes everything up. I don't know what or who to believe anymore." He ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. "I didn't ask for this, you know."

"Oh? And _I_ asked for this? I asked to lose all of my memories and be caught between two brothers?"

"Oh well, you're not caught are you, love? Because you've chosen Elijah. Just be careful when you jump back into bed with him…you'll want to make sure you remember just the way he likes it."

Caroline reached over and smacked Klaus across the face. She gasped and covered her mouth, cowering back from him. "I'm…I'm sorry, your highness, I didn't mean –"

Klaus put a hand up to silence her. "It's fine. I deserved that. I'm angry at other things and am blaming you."

They sat in silence for a few moments just staring at each other.

Finally Caroline spoke. "I wanted to go to the Lagoon with you tonight, to tell you that while I am remembering my life with Elijah, that doesn't mean I'm forgetting you. I am conflicted and don't know what to do. I was going to ask for your understanding and ask for time, time for me to decide what I want. I feel like I ended up here for a reason, like I left Elijah for more than just him hitting me the one time. But, that didn't exactly happen how I wanted it to."

Klaus was silent as he listened to her. She thought he wasn't even going to respond and reached to grab the oars herself to get them back to shore, but he placed a hand on top of hers as she gripped an oar and she looked up at him.

"I like you, Caroline. I like you very much, you know this and I know this. This terrifies me. I did not want to like anyone, I do not believe that love is for me. But, sometimes…I started to think that with you that was going to be possible. Now I see I was just indulging in a fantasy."

Caroline shook her head, moving her hand so that they had a better hold on each other. "No, Klaus, I don't think it's just a fantasy. I, too, have feelings for you, and I wish that the decision was easier for me. I promise you, I will not marry Elijah until I know exactly what I want."

Klaus nodded. He knew she was right. It was selfish to rush her, but he was growing impatient. Every day she did not choose him he felt like it was a victory for Elijah. "I guess that's all I can ask."

"Yes, I will give myself time to sort this all out properly. And the wedding, Elijah did not speak to me about that. I have not seen him since this morning, so whatever he has told you has been of his own accord and I will not be forced into a marriage I do not want."

Klaus smiled at that. At least he was going to have more time to convince Caroline that he was the brother she needed to choose. He leaned into her and pecked her lips softly, unable to help himself.

Caroline sighed as she felt his lips against hers, cupping his cheek and kissing him back. She kissed him for a moment and then pulled away, shaking her head. "I can't. We can't. I should figure things out first before I go back and forth between the two of you."

Klaus nodded, knowing she was right again. "Do you and he…kiss?"

Caroline bit her bottom lip. "Yes, we have, a few times. But, it doesn't feel the way it did in my memories. Something is not right."

"Did it feel right when you and I were kissing just now?"

Caroline nodded. "It did."

Klaus smiled and took a deep breath. "Then I shall let that hope guide me until you make your decision." He grabbed the oars and turned the boat back around, heading back to the shore.

"We're not going to the Lagoon?" she asked, trying not to sound so whiny.

Klaus shook his head. "I can't. The next time I go there with you, I want it to be because you have made your choice, and that choice has been me."

Caroline walked up the stairs alone, heading for her chambers. She and Klaus had parted ways at the shore. He said he didn't want to be seen with her, didn't need Elijah to accuse him of trying to take her from him, even if he was sort of doing that.

Caroline smiled and touched her fingers to her lips, remembering their kiss on the boat. When she and Elijah had kissed since he joined them at the Castle, it hadn't felt like it did with Klaus. She wasn't sure what she was going to do, someone was going to get hurt either way.

She opened the door to her chambers and saw her handmaiden, Katherine, waiting there for her, sitting on the end of her bed.

"Caroline, there you are! Where have you been? You missed dinner."

Caroline closed the door and looked down at her hands. "I was out."

"Out with Klaus," Katherine finished, standing up, her hands on her hips.

Caroline was going to answer and then glared at her. "Wait a minute here, I may have forgotten some of my memories but you are _my_ handmaiden. I do not need to be scolded and questioned by _you_." Caroline glared again at the other girl and walked further into the room, brushing past her.

"Elijah will not like that you were out with _him_."

"I do not care what Elijah thinks, Katherine. But thank you for your concern. You can go."

Katherine rolled her eyes and walked towards the door. "Elijah is a good man, Caroline. You're making a mistake."

Caroline sighed. "Then why don't you marry him," she mumbled.

Katherine heard her and was going to reply, but knew now was not the time for such things. She opened the door and walked out, heading to her own, smaller chambers.

Klaus walked into the kitchen, seeing that it was late and the cooks had retired for the evening. He started to gather food to make for himself. He was famished. He'd hardly eaten all day. He smiled as he started to cut some bread, thinking about what Caroline had said on the boat.

While she hadn't made a choice, she made Klaus feel like he was still an option. And that was all he could ask for of her right now.

"You seem chipper," came a voice. He turned and saw that Elijah was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest.

"What's it to you?" Klaus asked, biting into a piece of bread.

Elijah smirked. "It's just nice to see you not pouting like a spoiled little boy for once, Niklaus."

Klaus glared and rolled his eyes. "Well, leave it to my big brother to come and sour my mood. What do you want, Elijah?"

Elijah pushed off of the doorway and walked over to Klaus. He grabbed a piece of the cut bread and bit into it. "You missed dinner tonight."

Klaus shrugged. "I wasn't hungry until now."

"Caroline also missed dinner."

Klaus stopped his chewing for a second and then resumed, shrugging again. "Maybe she wasn't hungry either."

Elijah laughed softly. "Maybe not. But, you and I both know better. Caroline was with you, Niklaus."

Klaus shook his head and tried to brush past Elijah, but his brother grabbed his arm. "You're not going to walk away from me this time. I want answers."

"So do I, so does Caroline," Klaus replied, pulling his arm back. "It's such a _coincidence _that you showed up when you did, Elijah. I wish we could have had a parade for the rightful King."

Elijah laughed again. "Is this what this is all about, Klaus? You're upset that I left you to grow up and be a man? I do not want to be Mikael's successor."

"Neither do I."

"Well, we can't leave it to Kol. The Kingdom will burn to the ground in a day's time," Elijah said.

Both brothers laughed at that and Klaus sighed. "I'm going to my chambers."

"Wait," Elijah said, turning around. "I know you like her – Caroline."

Klaus stopped walking but did not turn around to face his brother. "So, what of it?"

"She is mine, brother. She will always be mine. We are going to be married."

Klaus turned around then and glared Elijah, his jaw tight. "She is not property, brother. You cannot treat her as if she were cattle."

"Oh, but I can. Once she is my wife I will treat her however I wish."

Klaus clenched his fists as his side. "You sound so sure there is going to be a wedding. Caroline knows nothing of these plans."

"So, you were with her tonight?"

Klaus smirked. "Don't change the subject, Elijah. Caroline doesn't know what she wants and I will not have her forced into a wedding she does not want."

Elijah laughed and shook his head. "When did you become such a hero, Niklaus? Caroline is a peasant girl, a nothing, a nobody. She is going to be mine, whether you like it or not."

Klaus walked back towards his brother, their faces inches apart. "I love a good challenge, Elijah. We shall see about that."

He stared into his brother's eyes for a few seconds longer before leaving the kitchen, determined more now than ever to make Caroline choose _him_.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your patience as it's taken me a while to get this chapter out. Had a little writer's block, but I hope you guys are all enjoying the story and the tension I'm building ;) **

**Don't forget to review and let me know how you're liking the story! It's so fun for me to write the Elijah that I'm writing :)**

**Love you all! -Kady**

* * *

Caroline lay in bed, unable to sleep. How was she supposed to sleep after what had happened out on the boat with Klaus? The feel of his lips on hers still remained there as she brought her fingers softly to her lips. She sighed. It was going to be harder than she thought it would be to make a decision between the brothers.

With Elijah came a sense of obligation – she was with him before in her life and he had come all this way to find her and marry her and be with her. Or had he? She almost felt like it was her sense of duty to remain with him, like it was the right thing to do.

And with Klaus he was fun to be around and he made her laugh and he made her smile and he seemed happy with her, too. But, was he really as happy as he seemed? She knew the way people looked at him differently when he was with her, but it was hard for her to compare it to the time before her since she obviously was not around.

Brothers. How had she gotten involved in such a mess? Why was she the one who had to make the big decision?

She sighed and got up, not wanting to just lay there anymore. She knew she was going to need to talk this out again; she needed to see where her feelings truly lied. It was always better to be honest and get whatever was on your mind out.

She was going to just walk and let her feet carry her to the right chamber doors, to the chamber doors where she felt she belong. She walked out of her room and wandered through stairwells and hallways and finally ended up outside of a door.

She looked up and knew where she was.

Klaus' chambers.

She smiled to herself, knowing this was the choice that her heart wanted her to make and now was the time to act, before she led Elijah on more than necessary.

She moved her hand to knock on the door when a voice in the hallway startled her.

"Have a question?" came Elijah's voice as he slowly approached her. He had this intense look in his eyes and she found it hard to hold his eye contact for more than a few seconds.

She swallowed. "Um, what? No. I was just – "

"You were just going to sneak into Niklaus' chambers. I have eyes, I can see what you were doing."

Caroline sighed. She felt so guilty and she hadn't even really done anything. "Elijah, I…"

Elijah put his hand up to stop her from saying anything else. "It's fine, Caroline. I understand how confusing this must be for you." He held out his hand to her. "Come. I want to bring you into my chambers, we should talk."

Caroline looked at his hand and then looked back at Klaus' door. Oh how she wished she could have walked faster and knocked already, because she would have been inside before Elijah saw her. She sighed and nodded, taking his hand.

Caroline walked into Elijah's chambers and noticed there was barely anything in there. "I took a lot of things with me when I left this place," he said, as if he read her mind.

Caroline nodded politely. Things were so forced and awkward around Elijah. Was this how it was supposed to be? This man had loved her, or still did, and she had loved him. But did she still?

She'd had the memories, the flashbacks – she knew this man had made love to her, that her knew her body probably better than anyone else, but why did he make her feel so, so…uncomfortable?

"It's nice. It's fine. I'm not judging," she finally replied. She took a seat in the chair next to his desk, not wanting to be on his bed.

"I noticed you were not at dinner this evening," Elijah said as he walked over to his window. He didn't turn around to look at her as he continued to speak. "I know you were out with Niklaus. I get it, you've developed a liking to him. It would be odd to think you have not, he is quite a catch."

Caroline frowned. "Why are you saying all of this, Elijah? Is this some sort of trick? Shouldn't you be angry?"

Elijah turned around and walked over to her. "I was angry. I have been angry with you for sometime, Caroline. You ran away from me."

Caroline didn't know what to say to that. She still did not remember fully what had caused her to end up on the beach outside of the Mikaelson kingdom.

"You were unhappy with me, and I can understand why. I was going through a difficult time of personal transition. But, I need you to know that I am better now."

He reached down and took her hand, pulling her up from the chair. "Elijah," she said, shaking her head. He was looking at her like he wanted her and she wasn't sure she could return the favor.

"Please, Caroline. Stay with me, tonight."

Caroline bit her bottom lip. When she had stayed with Klaus before Elijah had shown up, it had all felt right. But, with Elijah she did not feel that same way.

"I won't pressure you into anything you're not ready for," he continued. "Please."

Caroline could not stand the look in his eyes. He looked sincere, like he really did want her just to be there with him.

"Alright," she finally agreed, taking a deep breath. "I don't want to, you know…"

Elijah laughed softly. "That's quite alright. We'll have plenty of time for _you know_ when we're married."

He led her over to his bed and slipped off his shirt, revealing his impressive upper body. Caroline looked him over and noticed he was fit like his brother, but in a different way. Elijah was very lean and his muscles seemed to match that leanness. His form wasn't overbearing but you could see he was a strong man, a powerful man. A man who rarely was ever denied what he wanted.

Caroline slipped off her slippers and climbed into bed, knowing she just needed to do it before she changed her mind and bolted for the door.

Elijah crawled up after her, causing her to lay flat on her back as he hovered over her. "I'd like to kiss you," he whispered, brushing his nose against hers. "I have missed you, Caroline."

Caroline swallowed but nodded. While Elijah did not give her that naturally calm feeling she felt with Klaus, she could not deny he was attractive.

He brushed his lips softly against hers and she closed her eyes, reveling in the feel of his warm body on top of hers.

The kiss remained innocent, slow, soft for a while but then he was pressing his body more firmly against hers, his lips more insistent. He parted her lips with his tongue and she could feel that he was very eager for her body in other ways.

"Elijah," she said, a little breathless as she placed her hands on his bare chest.

He placed his forehead upon hers and closed his eyes, steadying his breathing. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." He rolled over so that he was lying on his back next to her. He reached down and grabbed her hand, bringing it to his mouth and kissing it softly.

Caroline looked up at the ceiling, calming her own breathing. She was in so much trouble. She was leading both brothers on and knew it was wrong, but maybe this was how she was going to make her decision – she was going to have to see which brother made her feel more _whole_.

Klaus awoke the next morning feeling determined – he was running out of time if he was going to make Caroline choose him.

He dressed quickly and walked out of his chambers, walking down to the dining room for breakfast. He saw his mother and Kol sitting at the table already and as he joined them his mother perked up and smiled.

"You look well, Niklaus," Esther said, watching as Klaus helped himself to a generous amount of food. "And look, you're actually eating food."

Klaus smiled back at her and shrugged. "I've decided to join the land of the living again."

"Well good, because zombie Nik was getting rather irritating," Kol added as she shoveled food into his mouth.

Klaus was going to toss a roll at him when his mother gave him a look. "Well, I'm happy to see you've finally accepted things."

Klaus glanced up at his mother. "Accepted things?"

"Yes, my son. I'm happy to see that you're going to leave Caroline alone and accept that she is Elijah's."

Klaus frowned. "Caroline is a grown woman. And until she has actually married Elijah I'd say she's free to make whatever decision she wants."

Kol laughed. "And you think she is going to choose you? You pout like a child when you don't get your way. Elijah is a better man, always will be, Niklaus."

Klaus really did throw a roll at Kol this time. "You know, I've always liked Rebekah more than I've liked you."

"You're breaking my heart, Nik, truly."

"Enough," Esther said, shaking her head. "It is no matter what Niklaus says. Caroline has already made her decision."

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked looking up at his mother.

"She is off right now picking out wedding dress fabrics with Katherine."

Klaus stood up from the table, suddenly not hungry.

"Now look what you've done, mother. Now Nik is going to run into town and try and stop her."

"Damn right," Klaus said, making his way for an exit quickly.

Klaus was halfway to town when a voice called after him. He knew who it was and didn't stop moving. He was not going to let Elijah distract him from getting to Caroline.

Elijah laughed and finally caught up to his brother, his hands in his pockets. "I see you're in a hurry this morning."

"What is it, Elijah? Do you actually have something you need to tell me?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do, dear brother. I just wanted to let you know that Caroline spent last night in my chambers."

Klaus stopped walking and turned to face his brother, glaring at him. "You lie."

Elijah held up his hands and shook his head. "No, Niklaus, I do not. She came to me last night and asked to stay the night with me. What was I to say? No? She is _my_ fiancée after all."

Klaus balled his hands into fists and clenched his jaw. "It is no matter. She has also stayed the night in my chambers before." He continued his walking and realized Elijah was not following after him anymore.

"She's going to pick me, Niklaus. Mark my words. I will have what is mine."

Klaus shook his head and walked faster, determined to just get to Caroline and not let his brother's words affect him. He needed to see Caroline's face, see her smile, hear her laugh, and then he would forget all about where she decided to sleep last night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone who continues to read and review this story! Keep the reviews coming :) I love hearing your reactions to the chapters. **

**Also, while I do appreciate _every_ review I would just like to remind everyone this is an AU, and while I try my best to stick to canon, the whole point of an AU is to take certain liberties. So, while some of the characters may not be in exact canon, I hope that you're enjoying what I'm creating nonetheless and thank you for your support. **

**Enjoy! I really loved writing this chapter. **

**xxk**

* * *

Caroline looked at herself in the mirror, watching as Katherine helped to measure her. Why was she doing this? This wasn't what she really wanted. She felt like she was just settling because it felt like the more _honorable_ thing to do.

She sighed and Katherine looked up at her. "What's wrong, my lady? Do you not like the silk? Perhaps we can find someone else to get us a better fabric."

Caroline shook her head. "No, Klaus said that she's the best for fabrics," she said, smiling at the dressmaker.

Katherine nodded and continued to circle Caroline. "You're a very lucky woman, for Elijah to still want you after the embarrassment you caused him."

Caroline caught Katherine's eyes in the mirror and frowned. "_Excuse me_?"

Katherine shook her head and laughed softly. "My apologies, my lady. I shouldn't have been so bold."

"No, you shouldn't have," Caroline agreed, "but please elaborate on what you meant."

Katherine nodded. "Alright…you running away embarrassed our town, the town where we all live, where you are from. You two were at the height of society, especially with Elijah being a Prince and the rightful future King of the Mikaelson estate."

"And me running away after his abuse made _him_ the embarrassed one?" Caroline shook her head, this was nonsense.

"It showed the town that he was a weak man and that not even a woman would listen to him."

"If you're so convinced he is a perfect man, why don't you –"

"Excuse me," came a voice as the curtains of the tent were pulled back. Caroline didn't need to meet his eyes in the mirror – she already knew it was Klaus.

"Your highness," Katherine started, "we were just –"

"I need to speak with Caroline, alone," Klaus said, not letting Katherine finish. "Now."

The dressmaker rose from her position on the floor and exited the tent with Katherine, leaving Caroline standing there with the fabric draped around her body.

"I see you took my word for Amelia's work," Klaus said, walking to stand behind Caroline. "This silk looks beautiful on you."

Caroline bit her bottom lip and looked down. "Thank you, my lord."

"Do you really want to marry my brother, Caroline?"

Caroline opened her mouth to speak but Klaus continued before she could.

"Because if you do then I will leave you be. I'll stop jumping in and confusing you and asking you to make decisions. The last thing I'm going to do is make such an effort if the effort will not be returned."

_I don't want you to stop_. Caroline thought to herself.

"I don't know what I want, Klaus."

"Getting fitted for a wedding dress contradicts that very statement."

Caroline sighed. "I spent last night with Elijah and it made me think."

"I'm well aware of where you were last night," Klaus answered, his eyes dark as he watched her in the mirror.

Caroline frowned. "Are you spying on me?"

Klaus shrugged. "That's not the point. Caroline, I know I said –"

"No, Klaus…this is not going to happen. I'm not going to have you criticize me now after you've been so understanding. One minute you're fine with giving me time and now because I was in Elijah's chambers last night, you don't have time to wait for my answer. As you said, you don't want to continue with any efforts, well maybe you shouldn't. I'm not even worth all of this bother and I'm starting to feel like I'm in between two spoiled little boys and it's more about who's going to be the victor and not who…who…"

"Who what, Caroline? Who loves you more?"

Caroline turned around to look at him. "I didn't say –"

"You didn't have to. I know it's what you meant. And I never said I loved you."

Caroline felt her bottom lip tremble but clenched her jaw. "Why are you doing this? Why are you being so mean?"

"Because it's what you need, Caroline. You need a final push into making a decisions and I have grown tired of your games." He cupped her cheek and took a deep breath. "Marry Elijah, Caroline."

Caroline searched Klaus' eyes, trying to see if he was being genuine with his words, but she couldn't figure him out. "Is that what you really want?"

Klaus took a few steps back and nodded. "Yes, Caroline. It is. You two deserve each other."

Caroline nodded her head once and turned back around. "Well, if you're finished I have a dress to be fitted for. I'm getting married in a couple of days."

Klaus turned to walk out of the tent but stopped, not turning around. "And just so you know, you are worth it."

* * *

"There he is," Rebekah said as she and Stefan sat on the beach as Klaus approached them. They had been enjoying a nice picnic, that she had originally invited her brother to, but he had declined.

"There isn't enough food for you," Stefan teased, but when he saw the look on Klaus' face he stopped.

"What's the matter?" Rebekah asked, getting up on her knees.

Klaus sat down on the blanket and grabbed a piece of bread, shoving it into his mouth. "I surrendered."

"To Elijah?" his sister asked.

"Yes. But, he doesn't know it yet. I told Caroline she deserves Elijah."

Stefan shook his head. "God, you're an idiot."

Rebekah smacked his arm and glared at him. "Niklaus, I'm sorry. Maybe, it's better this way. She's so indecisive and she's been going back and forth. I feel like you were going to get hurt the more you got involved."

Klaus nodded. "That's why I severed my ties. He can have her. He always gets what he wants eventually."

Stefan sighed. "I'm sorry, Nik. I know that you liked her. Finally, a woman who can tolerate you and you just throw it all away. Bravo."

"_Stefan_," Rebekah scolded.

"No, I'm sorry. You want me to sit here and hold his hand and pity him? I'm not going to do that. He gave up, like he always does when it gets tough against Elijah." Stefan stood up and walked down the shore, his hands in his pockets.

"He's just being an ass, Nik," Rebekah explained.

Klaus shook his head. "It's fine. He's right but I don't care anymore. I'm tired of fighting a losing battle against Elijah. He's so perfect, everyone loves him, who cares."

Rebekah nodded and was quiet for a while. "I'm sorry, Niklaus. I'm sorry that you feel you don't deserve love."

"I'm not in love with Caroline, Rebekah."

"Aren't you, though? This is what it's all about – you're afraid to be in love."

Klaus shook his head. "You're wrong, little sister. Love does not happen that fast."

Rebekah scoffed. "Of course it does. Love can happen in an instant. And I saw the look in your eyes when you brought her to the Castle and made me help her. I have never seen you be so compassionate and caring towards anyone, ever."

Klaus looked out at the sea, his gaze focusing on the waves from the tide. "It doesn't matter, Rebekah. She's Elijah's. Plain and simple. I get that message now loud and clear."

His sister shook her head and sighed. "Fine. Let him just win like that, throw it all away. But, I won't play into your pity party forever." She stood up and brushed off her face. "I'm going to go check on Stefan."

Klaus watched as his sister walked off in the direction Stefan went and closed his eyes. They were right. He was giving up, being a coward, and _letting_ Elijah win.

But, most of all he was scared – scared of his feelings for Caroline. It was better this way.

* * *

"What are you doing sitting in here all alone?" Esther asked Caroline as she sat at the dining table all by herself.

Caroline looked up and smiled at the Queen, shrugging her shoulders. "I was just thinking about what kind of flowers to have at the wedding."

Esther joined her at the table and placed a hand on top of the young girl's. "Everyone is excited for the wedding. I've been waiting a long time to have Elijah settle down."

Caroline smiled politely. "He's a good man."

Esther eyed Caroline and removed her hand, sitting back in her chair. "Now, why don't I believe you when you say that?"

Caroline felt her cheeks get hot but tried to play it off. "Why wouldn't I mean it, your highness?"

"Because you don't. Because you don't love him, because _you_ left him for a reason to begin with."

Caroline opened her mouth to defend herself but realized there wasn't a reason to lie. "I will learn to believe my own words. Not all marriages have to be about love."

Esther rolled her eyes. "My dear, such nasty words to imply to a mother about her son. Let me tell you a story. When my children were younger we all took a trip to the mountains, it was a three days travel inland. As usual, Niklaus and Elijah were fighting about who was going to get to the top of the mountain first. And when the time came and Mikael took the boys on their hike, Elijah was going to beat Niklaus and be first. Niklaus had tripped halfway up and cut his leg, and instead of rubbing it in his face that he was going to lose, Elijah put his arm around his younger brother and they made it to the top together."

The Queen stood up and Caroline looked up at her, not knowing what to say.

"So, before you try and convince me that my son is not an honorable man, or not worthy of a marriage full of love, I suggest you think before you speak."

Caroline started to stand up to defend herself but Esther waved her hand and shook her hand. "Have a good night, my dear. I hope you sleep well."

* * *

Klaus walked down the hall, trying to find his room. He realized he was on the wrong floor and laughed. He was so out of it. Caroline was still distracting his mind and he couldn't think straight.

He knew there was no way he was going to stay for the wedding, and would leave in the morning to get out of the Kingdom until the wedding was over and the happy couple made their way back to wherever it was they came from. He heard voices and moved to duck behind a pillar by one of the windows. He saw Katherine, Caroline's handmaiden, leaving a room. She was laughing, facing whoever was on the other side of the door.

Klaus smiled.

_Kol_.

Leave it to Kol to already seduce the woman and she'd only been here a few days.

He was going to come from out behind the pillar and tease the two when he saw a different man walk out from the protection of the doorway.

More like the wrong _brother_.

Klaus watched as Elijah kissed Katherine quickly on the lips, wearing only a pair of pants. His hair was tousled and it didn't take a genius to realize what was going on.

"Hurry and get back before she notices you're gone. Remember what happened when she caught us the first time?" his brother said.

Katherine giggled and turned to walk towards the stairs and Elijah swatted her behind.

Klaus moved back behind the pillar completely when he saw Elijah look around, and only when he heard the door close did he walk quickly back down the opposite side of the hallway, heading the right way to get to his own room.

"You _bastard_," Klaus mumbled as he walked down the stairs, grinning.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Seeing as I got some really great responses to the last chapter, I was inspired to write and post another today! I hope you all enjoy it, as things are slowly starting to be revealed and the plot starts to thicken!**

**As always, thanks to everyone who takes the time to read and review this story - and special thanks to my beta, Katie :) **

**Hugs, Kady**

* * *

Caroline woke up the next morning feeling better. She still felt awful with the way things had ended between her and Klaus. But, she knew he had helped her make a decision and it felt good to have that off of her chest.

She dressed for the day, knowing there was much to go over for the wedding tomorrow. She needed to pick the flowers and had been told by Katherine that she would be spending the day with Esther. Caroline had cringed at that. After their little story time session last night Caroline was not dying to spend time with the Queen, but perhaps once this wedding was over with Elijah would take her back to where she was from and they could put the Mikaelson Kingdom behind them.

Hadn't that been the reason why he had left his family in the first place?

Caroline walked down the hallway and collided with someone in the stairwell. She started to apologize when she saw whom it was exactly that she had bumped into.

"Hello, Niklaus," she said, looking down at her hands. Now only if he would just move then she could continue down the stairs and get away from his gaze.

"Caroline," he greeted back, smiling at her. She noticed he seemed awfully cheerful this morning and wondered if he really had wanted her to pick Elijah.

"I was just –"

"Off to meet my mother, yes, I know," he finished for her, his smile widening. She looked at the dimples that formed in his cheeks and it took her a moment to form a reply. She couldn't, so she just nodded instead.

"Everything all set for the wedding, I take it?"

Caroline nodded again. "Yes. It would appear so. Just setting everything in motion for tomorrow's ceremonies."

Klaus nodded and Caroline wondered why they were still standing so close to one another. She knew she could move back up the steps but didn't want to seem rude to the Prince.

"Have you and Kol been fighting over who will be Elijah's best man?" she asked, just wanting to say anything to break the silence.

"Actually no, no fighting. It will be Kol. I won't be attending the wedding. I have some business I need to attend to outside of town."

Caroline arched an eyebrow. "Business? Outside of town…right. Sounds awfully convenient that this business needs to be taken care of right when your brother is to be married."

"To you," he said, his gaze intent on hers, his eyes dark. "It's really no matter to you when or why my business needs to be attended to, my lady."

Caroline bit her bottom lip and looked down at her shoes. She hoped the blush on her cheeks wasn't showing but she knew he could see how he was affecting her.

"You're right, my apologies. I hope everything goes well for you and whatever it is you need to take care of. I know you'll be missed at the wedding."

"By who?" he asked, but he knew she wasn't going to answer that.

Caroline looked up at him and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Klaus. I'm sorry that I put you in the middle of all of this. I'm sorry for the things I said yesterday in the tent."

Klaus put his hand up before she could say anymore. "It's fine, Caroline. I'm glad that everything is going to work out well for you and my brother. He deserves to be happy." He leaned up and pecked her cheek softly before maneuvering around her and walking past her and up the stairs.

"Oh, one other thing," he said, turning around to look at her as she still stood on the stairs. "I said my brother deserves to be happy and so do you. If you can't be with me I still want you to be happy."

"Okay," she said. "Why are you saying all of this?"

Klaus took a deep breath. "Maybe…just be a little more cautious of the company you keep. Perhaps the people you think are trying to help you are actually deceiving you." He walked quickly down the hall and out of sight, not wanting to give her the chance to ask him questions or to elaborate more.

* * *

"Here he is, doing what he does best when he's in a sour mood," Stefan said as he walked into Klaus' chambers.

Klaus was painting on a large canvas and turned around to acknowledge his friend. "And here you are…come to insult me some more? You know, me and my little pity party?"

Stefan shrugged and laughed softly, stepping further into the room. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I've been going through something and I took it out on you. I shouldn't have."

Klaus continued to paint but nodded at Stefan's words. "I imagine this all has to seem a little familiar to you."

Stefan sat down in the chair next to where Klaus was painting. "Do you remember what you said to me when Damon and I were going through something similar?"

Klaus shrugged but he remembered what Stefan was referring to. "Vaguely."

"You told me that brothers have a special bond, and if we let something come between us and that bond, it's our own faults."

"I said that more because I was wanting to protect Rebekah and make sure she wasn't blamed for the quarrelling's of you and Damon."

"This is the same thing, Klaus," Stefan said. "You and Elijah are letting a girl come between you and it's destroying your relationship."

"Relationship?" Klaus asked, turning to look at Stefan. "If you're suggesting that this whole mess with Caroline is messing up my bond with Elijah I can assure you he did that himself years ago."

Stefan sighed. "I just…look, I get that you gained a liking for Caroline, what's not to like? I just don't want your first shot at a real relationship to be tainted. I think you deserve happiness and to be in love and to have a family one day, Klaus. Don't let Elijah ruin that for you."

Klaus put down his paintbrush and sighed. "Elijah is cheating on her."

"What? How could you possibly know that?"

"I saw Katherine, Caroline's handmaiden, leaving Elijah's room last night. I thought it was Kol's but then Elijah walked out. He even said something about them being caught before."

"Do you think that's why she left him, in the first place? Like, maybe she found out?" Stefan asked.

"Maybe," Klaus agreed. "I thought of that myself. But, I don't want to ask."

"Wait, you mean you didn't tell Caroline?"

Klaus shook his head.

"What? Why not? Klaus! This is your perfect opportunity to win her over Elijah!"

Klaus sighed and shook his head again. "I don't want to tell her, Stefan, and I'm not going to."

Stefan threw his hands up in the air. "I don't even know what to tell you then. You know if you tell her then she'll choose you over him for sure."

"I know that. But, I want her to want to choose me over him because she…"

"What?" Stefan asked, wanting him to finish what he was saying. "You want her to choose you because she loves you? See, I knew it! You love her, don't you?"

Klaus clenched his jaw and shook his head. "Love is for fools, Stefan."

"So, I'm a fool then? Because I love your sister and she loves me and we're happy. Why don't you want this for yourself?"

"It's complicated," Klaus said, shaking his head and walking over to the window.

"Then let me uncomplicate it for you. The wedding hasn't happened yet and it doesn't have to. You can stop it before it's too late."

"I'm leaving tonight, leaving town. I don't want to be here tomorrow to watch as Elijah marries her."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "You're exhausting, you know that? Stop acting like the spoiled little boy who never got his way. Elijah has always made you feel like you're second place and now you have the chance to turn the tables. _Take it_."

* * *

Caroline had gone over all of the arrangements with Esther that day, with Katherine at her side. The flowers were picked, the dress was made, the food was being prepared…everything seemed to be going according to plan.

But then why were Klaus' words still ringing in her mind? What he had last said to her on the stairwell was making her think that something was going on, something that she needed to find out. Or perhaps this was something she already knew?

He had said that she needed to keep a closer eye on the people who were supposed to be helping her, and since she was the foreigner in this Kingdom, her closest allies were Katherine and Elijah.

And that is where she had to start.

She knew it was odd that Katherine was always sticking up for Elijah, but Caroline had just passed it off as respect but now she had to make sure.

"I don't need you anymore this afternoon, Katherine," Caroline said and watched as the brunette girl bowed to her and then walked away.

Caroline waited a few moments before following her, watching as she walked up one of the stairwells and down the hall where Elijah's chambers were.

She ducked behind a pillar as she watched Katherine knock on Elijah's door, smiling when the door opened and Elijah greeted her with a kiss on her lips.

"She's let me go for the rest of the day," Katherine said, wrapping her arms around Elijah's neck. "I am yours to use as you please, my lord."

Elijah grinned and pulled her inside the room, looking around before he closed the door.

Caroline closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, her back against the pillar.

_Katherine and Elijah? _

She placed her hand on her chest and that's when all of the memories came back to her.

Elijah drunk and yelling at her, him hitting her across the face for speaking up to him. Him trying to apologize the next day, showering her with gifts.

And then her catching him and Katherine together a few days later. More yelling, more shoving and another smack across the face.

Caroline remembered everything now. She had ran off in the middle of the night, traveling by horse until she reached the shore miles and miles away from her town. She'd bought a small rowboat from a ship-hand and had gone out to sea when the tide became too strong and caused her boat to flip over.

Caroline barely knew how to swim and knew she should have died. The waves carried her until she was up against the rocks and she hit her head…and that was all she could remember. That must have been when Klaus and Stefan found her on the beach. She really was lucky she hadn't died.

Caroline clenched her jaw and opened her eyes, her hands balling into fists at her sides. Here she was, choosing to marry Elijah to honor the promise she had made to him before her accident, and he had not only wronged her before, but was continuing to do so now. She shook her head. She had aided in Elijah's attempts at humiliating Klaus and now _she_ felt like the idiot. Her heart had told her something was not right, and she had not listened. Would it be too late to salvage anything with Klaus? She didn't know, but she knew that she was not going to be made a fool of twice, and she was not going to run away this time.

She walked over to Elijah's door and took a deep breath, smoothing out the skirt of her dress. She knocked hard three times and waited for the door to open.

* * *

Klaus rowed back to shore from the Lagoon. He'd needed time to think over Stefan's words. Maybe his friend had been right and Klaus knew now that it was probably best that he tell Caroline. Maybe he didn't want her to choose him because of it, but she deserved to know the truth nonetheless.

He was pulling the boat back up the shore when he heard his name being called. He turned around and saw Rebekah and Kol running towards him.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked them, seeing the odd looks on their faces.

"Niklaus, you have to help her," Rebekah said, her hands on her knees as she caught her breath.

"Her? Who? What are you talking about?"

"Caroline," Kol said, running a hand through his hair. "Elijah has taken her."

Klaus looked at his brother, his eyes wide. "Taken her? Taken her where? What is going on?"

Rebekah shook her head. "It was awful, Niklaus. She was screaming and yelling. She didn't want to go with him. And Father –"

"Did nothing," Kol finished. "He said this was Elijah's business and he wasn't going to interfere."

Klaus was walking, practically running up the beach now towards the Castle. "Where was he taking her?" he asked as his siblings fell into step on either side of him.

"I think back to wherever it is they all live now," Rebekah said.

"What are you going to do, Nik?" Kol asked.

Klaus' jaw was tight and his hands were clenched into fists. "I'm going to go get her. And then when she is safe, I'm going to make Elijah regret this day and every other day he's ever crossed me."

* * *

**UH OHHHHH! :) Make sure to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to everyone who has been so patient while I got this update out, and trust me - I think it was worth the wait! **

**R&R and thanks, as always, for embracing this story! xxk**

* * *

Klaus took deep breaths.

In out. In out.

He stopped walking with his siblings right before they approached the Castle and huddled them close to him. "Mikael and Esther are going to be mad I'm going after her."

"_We're_ going after her," Rebekah interrupted.

Klaus shook his head. "No. I cannot expect you guys to be on my side. This is between me and Elijah."

Kol shook his head back. "No, _we,_ Niklaus. Elijah showed his true colors by taking her against her will like that. I'm coming with you, brother."

Klaus smiled, surprised to see Kol step up for once instead of just making immature comments. "Okay, Kol you can come with me."

"I want to come!" Rebekah said, stomping her foot. "I'm coming, too. Whether you like it or not."

"Let her go, Klaus," came Stefan's voice as he joined them. "I just heard. I was in town but came as soon as I got word. The four of us, then."

Klaus just nodded his head once. He was grateful for the support and the company but he was also weary. This could be a long fight and he felt a little guilty dragging them into it.

"Make that five," came another voice. All heads turned in the direction of where the voice came from and Klaus threw his hands up in the air.

"It's a bloody party now, is it?"

Stefan looked at his brother, confused. "Damon? Since when are you so interested in wanting to help out?"

Damon shrugged, smirking. "You weren't there when they passed through town. It was awful, to hear her screaming like that, no one helping her. They were all too afraid to go against Elijah – he's still the Prince, you know."

Klaus' jaw tightened at Damon's description, shaking his head. He clenched his fists but Damon continued.

"Alaric actually tried to stop them, nothing forceful. Just tried to stall them until one of Elijah's men knocked him out."

"Men? Elijah had men?" Klaus asked, looking to his siblings. They hadn't mentioned that part.

"Yes, it was so odd, Niklaus. Out of nowhere there were these men storming into the dining hall, and Elijah was welcoming them and announcing their departure," Kol explained. "Almost as if this had been his plan all along."

Klaus brushed a hand through his hair and walked past the group, heading for the entrance to their home. "We need to leave, _now_."

* * *

After much protest from Esther and scrutiny from Mikael, Klaus, his siblings, and the Salvatore brothers were on horses and on their way towards wherever it was Elijah and Caroline lived.

"Does anyone even know where we're going?" Kol asked. "I never once visited Elijah when he was away."

"I do," Stefan said. "I spent time with Elijah while he was here and we talked about where it was. We can't be too far behind them."

"If we hurry we might even be able to catch up to them," Damon said, looking back at Rebekah.

"What?" she asked, noticing his staring. "Don't assume that because you have a girl traveling with you that I will slow you down."

"No, you just steal brothers," he mumbled.

Stefan groaned. "Enough. We'll be fine. As I said we can't be too far behind them."

"You're just mad I picked the other Salvatore brother," Rebekah replied, sticking her tongue out at him.

Klaus stopped his horse and turned it so he was looking at everyone as they all stopped, too. "If you lot are going to bicker like this the whole time I'd rather go by myself."

"Sorry," Damon and Rebekah mumbled, exchanging glances.

"It's already enough that Caroline needs to be rescued from my own brother, I don't need to reprimand you like children." He turned his horse around started his trot again, picking up speed. "Children," he muttered, shaking his head, Kol's laughter echoing throughout his mind as they moved onward.

* * *

"I can't believe they set up camp," Stefan whispered as he and Klaus and Kol crouched by some bushes as they looked at Elijah and his men sitting around a fire.

"I can't believe they stopped. Is Elijah really that cocky?" Klaus added, shaking his head.

"I think he's challenging you, Niklaus. Seeing if you're man enough to confront him in front of his little entourage," Kol replied.

Klaus scoffed. "I'll go up to him right now. What's he going to do? Let his men fight his battles for him, some man he is."

"Let's think about this," Stefan said. "We're out numbered."

Klaus stood and started to walk towards Elijah's group. "I'm going to go talk to him."

"Klaus, no!" Stefan and Kol whispered but it was too late, Klaus was already too far out, Elijah's men were already turning in the direction of his footsteps.

"Sir," one of them called, drawing his sword. Klaus put his hands up, showing he had no weapon of his own.  
"I just came to talk to my brother," Klaus said, keeping his distance as more men started to surround him.

"It's alright, let him speak," came Elijah's voice. The crowd of men cleared a little and Elijah appeared, a smile on his face. "Hello, Niklaus, took you long enough."

"Well, I wanted you to think you had a better head start than you actually did, dear brother."

Elijah laughed softly and shook his head. "Right. You and that _cute_ little group you brought, our baby siblings and the Salvatore brothers. Interesting choices."

Klaus' mouth opened a little as it sunk in that Elijah knew who was following him.

"What? You thought you were the only one to be following someone? While you've been tailing me, I've had someone tailing you. Please, Niklaus, don't insult my intelligence."

Klaus clenched his jaw and just shrugged. "So, I have company. Speak for yourself."

"Yes, well, at least my men can protect me. What can Rebekah do? Nag someone to death?"

Klaus smiled. _If only you said that to her face_. he thought. "It's no matter, Elijah. I just came here to talk."

"So speak."

"Where's Caroline, Elijah?"

"Caroline? Oh yes, Caroline. She's around here somewhere." His men erupted in laughter around them and Klaus did his best to not lunge at his brother.

"Where is she?"

"Why don't we get her?" Elijah nodded at one of his men and they walked away, returning a few minutes later with Caroline. Her eyes were red and he could see she had been crying. Her clothes looked dirty and one of the sleeves was torn. Her hair was a mess, and she looked awful. Probably as awful as Klaus felt.

"Klaus," she whispered, looking up at him with hope. Had he come to rescue her?

"Caroline," he replied, nodding at her. Oh how he wanted to run to her and take her in his arms and away from his brother. But, he had to keep his cool if he was going to get them both out of here without being harmed.

"How touching, young love," Elijah said, and more laughter erupted around them. "Such a shame she is already mine, brother."

Klaus took a step forward, which only made Elijah grin. "Let her go, Elijah. You don't want her. You want Katherine, you have Katherine. Take her and go."

"I could," Elijah agreed. "But you want Caroline, so now I want her, too."

Caroline looked up and glared at Elijah, spitting on his leg. Elijah looked down and then back up and her, smacking her across the face with the back of his hand. "You will learn your place with me, Caroline."

Klaus lunged forward at Elijah but was pulled off of him by his men. He was thrown to the floor and kicked and beaten, reaching his hands to cover his face and head.

"Stand him up," came Elijah's voice.

Klaus was a little disoriented and he tried to focus his vision.

"You're going to watch this now, Caroline. And perhaps it will put you in your place."

Klaus blinked until the view of Elijah came into focus. He walked over to Klaus as two of his men held him up and Elijah pulled out a smile knife from his pocket.

"Such a shame that it has come to this, brother. But, you're getting rather irritating with this whole rescue Caroline thing."

He placed his hand on Klaus's shoulder as Klaus glared at him. "What are you going to do, Elijah? You going to stab me, kill me?"

"As a matter of fact," Elijah said as he jammed the knife into Klaus' gut, "_I am_."

Klaus gasped as he felt the cold steel pierce through his body, doubling over as the pain consumed him.

"Let him go," Elijah said and Klaus' body slumped to the ground, the knife still deep in his gut.

"Klaus!" Caroline screamed, struggling against the men who were holding her. "Klaus! No! Get up!" She kicked and screamed but was dragged off, back toward the carriage where she was being kept hostage.

"Let's get out of here," Elijah said, looking down at Klaus' body. "He's all yours," he called out, his words meant for Stefan, Kol, Damon, and Rebekah.

"Elijah," Klaus whimpered, but the pain was too much and he closed his eyes, the darkness taking him.

* * *

**;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! Amongst the pretty rude, unnecessary, and frankly unhelpful reviews I received for the last chapter, I have decided to update early! Thanks to everyone who has supported this story 100% and embraced it for what it is - a fan fiction, my creation. If you happen to find yourself not liking it, please do not continue to read it, then. I would prefer that over the rude reviews because you happen to not agree with the plot of the story. **

**Anyway, enjoy the update everyone and reviews are greatly appreciated! xxk **

* * *

Klaus opened his eyes and looked up at the blue sky. He was laying on a beach, he could hear the waves crashing against the shore as the tide moved in, back and forth. He felt the cold water come across his feet and he sat up, looking around.

And he saw her.

"Caroline?" he asked, his voice hoarse. She was sitting next to him in a beautiful green dress, smiling at him.

"Hi Klaus. Feeling better?" she asked, brushing one of her hands across his face. He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes, sighing.

"I do, now that you're here. How did we get here?" The last thing Klaus remembered he was talking to Elijah in the woods where he had set up camp and then he had…

"Elijah stabbed me," he said out loud, opening his eyes and looking at her.

"Yes," she replied, shaking her head. "But you're better now and we're together. Come, I've made food for us."

Klaus stood up slowly and lifted his shirt and looked at the new scar on his stomach.

"Does it hurt?" she asked, pulling his hand so that his shirt fell back down to cover him. She pulled harder and he laughed, following her up the shore and near the woods.

"No," he finally said to her question. He looked around but did not recognize where they were. He couldn't see his Kingdom anywhere, not the Castle or the town or anything. "Caroline, where are we sweetheart?"

Caroline giggled in response and took him farther into the woods. They walked for a few moments and then came across a cottage. "We're home!" she said, running ahead of him to open the door.

Klaus followed after her cautiously. How had he gotten here? Why didn't he remember anything? He walked through the doorway and into the cottage, closing the door behind him.

"Are we alone?" he asked, standing in the middle of the room. He didn't know where to go and he didn't want to touch anything.

"Of course," Caroline replied, shaking her head as she watched him stand there awkwardly. "Now, come eat and then we can make up for lost time."

Klaus arched his eyebrow at her suggestive tone but followed her to the small table across the room, taking a seat.

The cottage seemed small, especially to him seeing as he had grown up in a castle his entire life. "This is our home? Are we married?"

Caroline nodded and placed a steaming bowl of soup in front of him. "Yes. Aren't you happy? I thought you'd be happier?"

Klaus inhaled the smell of the food and realized he was starving. He grabbed his spoon and scooped some of the broth onto it, sipping from it slowly. He smiled and looked up at her. "Of course I'm happy, love. I'm here with you."

They ate in silence and then went up to their bedroom. Klaus was surprised to see all of his clothing in one of the wardrobes. Shouldn't he remember more about how he had gotten here? How could he not even remember their wedding?

They undressed each other slowly and made love, talking and holding each other after until early in the morning.

Klaus remembered thinking before he finally drifted off to sleep that this was the happiest he had ever been in his life, _ever_.

"Klaus," he heard someone whispering softly. "Klaus wake up. _Please_, wake up."

Klaus opened his eyes and let his vision come into focus, staring up at a blonde woman. But it was not the blonde he was hoping for.

"Thank God!" came his sister's voice, as she leaned down and kissed his forehead gently. "He's awake!"

Klaus heard footsteps and then there were more faces surrounding him – Stefan, Kol, his mother. "What happened? Where am I?" he asked, trying to sit up. But he winched, pain searing through his body. He looked down and saw that his torso was heavily wrapped in bandages, and then it all came back to him.

The conversation with Elijah, his men beating him, and then Elijah stabbing him in the gut. He _had_ been stabbed, by his own _brother_. "What…what happened?" he repeated.

"I'm sorry, Klaus, I'm sorry we didn't help you," came Kol's voice. "We were insanely out numbered. We thought it best to get you out of there and back here as quickly as possible."

"Damon tried but they beat him pretty badly, too," Stefan added, and Klaus could see on his face that he felt bad for his wounded brother.

He looked around and did not see Caroline.

"A dream," he croaked, laying back down. "A dream."

"Get him some water," Esther ordered of one of the servants, placing her hand on his forehead and brushing his hair back. "Welcome back, my son. Gave us all quite a scare there."

"Where's Caroline?" he asked, ignoring his mother's affections. He needed to know that Caroline was safe, that they had went after her and rescued her from Elijah.

Stefan cleared his throat. "Klaus, you have to understand, we were worried more about _your_ safety…"

Klaus shook his head. "Where is she? Tell me she is here and safe!"

Rebekah sighed. "She is not with us, Nik, I'm sorry."

"We think she's dead," Kol added, his eyes looking puffy and sunken in a little. In fact, they all looked that way except for the Queen. Hadn't they slept? How long had he been asleep, himself?

"Dead, no, she's not dead," Klaus replied. There was no way he was going to believe she was dead. He couldn't have been asleep that long. "How long have I been like this?"

"You've been asleep for almost two weeks," Rebekah said, biting her bottom lip.

Klaus tried to sit up again, this time Stefan and Kol helped him. He looked around the room and did not see anyone else aside from a few servants. "We need to get her, now."

Esther walked away and came back a moment later with a piece of parchment. "Here," she said, setting it in Klaus' lap.

Klaus looked down and recognized Elijah's handwriting immediately.

_Please tell Niklaus if he wakes up that Caroline is no longer an issue for either of us. I have taken care of her. _

_ Please forgive what I have done. Perhaps one day I can better explain myself, but for now I bid you all the very best. _

_ Elijah_

Klaus read the letter over five times and then looked up. "He took _care_ of her? That could mean anything."

"Maybe it's best if you just let her go, Niklaus," Esther said, taking the note back. "This family has already suffered enough over this woman. She is not worth the trouble."

Klaus glared at his mother. "She is worth it, mother. You have no idea what you're saying. You don't know her like I do. How can you be mad at her and not your own son for doing this to me?"

Esther pursed her lips. "I have my thoughts on Elijah and what he has done, but I am choosing to deal with Caroline first."

The door opened to the room they were in and Mikael walked in, all eyes on him. "Would everyone please be so kind as to give me a moment alone with Niklaus?"

Klaus looked at his siblings, willing them to stay, but everyone nodded at the King's words and walked out of the room, Rebekah looking back at Klaus before she shut the door behind her, Kol, Stefan, and Esther.

"You're awake," Mikael said, walking slowly towards his son.

"Yes, but that's obvious, isn't it?" Klaus replied, shaking his head. He did not want to endure some lecture from his father, not when he was already feeling so horrible as it was.

"I know you and I have never gotten along, Niklaus," Mikael went on, ignoring Klaus' snide remarks. "But, that doesn't mean that I don't love you just as much as all of my other children."

"That is a lie father, and you know it. I am on the bottom of the list when it comes to the love you have for your children."

Mikael's lips twitched. "Perhaps, you were before. But now Elijah is."

Klaus' eyebrow's rose. He wanted so badly to believe that Mikael thought more of him than Elijah, he had wanted that for most of his life, but he wasn't going to rush into believing the words just yet. "And why is that?"

"Because he tried to kill you, over some woman, some nobody," Mikael answered immediately, finally reaching Klaus' bedside. "It was difficult to lose two sons already, you think I'd like to have lost another?"

Klaus shrugged his shoulders, casting his eyes downwards. It was odd to hear just concerns for his well being come from Mikael. "I don't understand why he did it, though."

"I think I do. He's always been jealous of you, Niklaus."

Klaus scoffed and shook his head. "No he hasn't."

"Yes, he has," Mikael repeated. "Elijah always used to come to me and complain about not wanting to be King. He would say to me 'Niklaus has it so easy, he doesn't have the worries I do. I don't want to be King. I just want to have a family and live my own life'."

Klaus shook his head again. "That is stupid. He was jealous because he thought I had no worries or responsibilities?"

"It would appear so," Mikael agreed. "Even as a child though he was jealous of you. I cannot say why exactly, but perhaps it was because he was always expected to be the perfect, proper son, knowing he was to rule the Kingdom after me. You would come home after playing in the mud all day, dirty and happy, and Elijah felt like he could never do anything like that."

"Could he have?" Klaus asked, feeling bad for his brother…for about a second.

Mikael shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe. It's hard to say now. Elijah put tremendous pressure on himself and it has turned him into a troubled man. I will not forgive what he's done to you."

Klaus was quiet for a moment. "Well, thank you, father. Your words are appreciated."

Mikael reached a hand out and placed it on Klaus' shoulder and then pulled it away almost as quickly. They may have shared pleasant words, but they still had a ways to go before they could embrace each other.

Mikael turned to leave, feeling like he'd said what he needed to say when Klaus' voice stopped him.

"Do you think she is dead?"

Mikael thought for a moment and looked over his shoulder. "Yes, I do. However, I think until you see a dead body you won't rest. So, I imagine as soon as you're well enough to ride a horse again you'll be leaving."

"Yes," Klaus agreed, looking down at his bandage. "I love her, father. More than I ever pretended to be in love with Tatia."

"I know," Mikael said. "Just, be careful. Love can be a man's greatest weakness."

And with that Klaus watched his father walk out of the room, feeling a little better given the circumstances.

Now he just had to convince everyone he was well enough to go back and find Caroline.

There was no way she was dead.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey all! Thanks to everyone for being so patient, I know it's taken me an unusually long time to update. I just went through a lot of writer's block so I'm hoping I'm past it and that everyone will enjoy the chapter. xx**

* * *

It had been two weeks – two weeks since Klaus had woken up after Elijah stabbed him. He grew more and more restless with each passing day, needing to get better so he could find Caroline.

She was alive and he knew it. His mother, his sister, even Stefan could tell him she was gone, a lost cause, but he wouldn't listen. There was no way he was going to let Elijah have the satisfaction of knowing he gave up.

He stood up and walked over to the window, his torso feeling tight but much, much better. His wound was practically healed. He was going to leave today to find Caroline.

"Hey, you're up," came Stefan's voice as he opened the door to Klaus' chambers. "You look better."

"I'm leaving today, Stefan," Klaus replied, not turning around to look at his friend. "I don't care if I go alone, so don't try and stop me."

Stefan sighed and walked over to the window, standing next to Klaus. "She really means a lot to you? Even though you've only known her for such a short amount of time?"

Klaus turned his head to look at Stefan as he spoke. "How long have you loved Rebekah?"

"What? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Answer the question, Stefan."

Stefan was quiet for a moment. "Since the day I met her."

"Exactly. So, before you lot go on judging me and my actions, think of yourself. I knew you instantly loved my sister. You tried to get slick with her and she pushed you off of the path leading to town right into a puddle of mud. I could see the look on your face as you looked up at her that you were going to make her yours. And did I ever discourage your affections? No."

"Okay, I get it, Klaus," Stefan said, shaking his head. "But, Elijah _stabbed_ you, okay? You almost _died_. You're willing to go through that all over again to save some girl who doesn't even have her own life straight in her head?"

Klaus walked away from the window and to his wardrobe to pull out some clothes. "I would let Elijah stab me one hundred times if it meant Caroline would be safe. I do not know what has happened to my brother, what has made him the way he is, but I will not let her suffer if he is mad at me."

Stefan crossed his arms over his chest. "I can't go with you, Klaus."

Klaus didn't say anything as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Rebekah and I are going to be married soon and I cannot leave her…I cannot die for Caroline, I'm sorry."

Klaus turned around and walked over to Stefan, a hand on his shoulder. "I do not expect you to fight my battles for me. If you choose to stay, so be it."

Stefan looked down and nodded. "I'm sorry. I just…I can't."

Klaus waved his hand. "I said it's fine, Stefan. Now, leave me."

Stefan shook his head and made for the door. He felt like he wasn't being a good friend, but for once he wanted to be selfish. He had done so much for Klaus and it just did not seem right to sacrifice his own life, and the life he was meant to have with Rebekah, for Caroline.

"Damon said he will go with you. And I know Kol said he would, too."

Klaus nodded. "Whoever wants to come can come. But Caroline is my main concern, so they'd better be able to keep up."

* * *

Katherine opened the door to the dungeon and stepped inside, balancing the tray of food with one hand. She closed the door behind her and walked slowly to the practically lifeless figure on the floor, its ankles bound by a chain connected to the wall.

"Wake up," she said. The body did not move. Katherine took the goblet of water from the tray and poured it on the person's head, smiling when the body came to life.

Caroline lifted her head, water dripping down from her hair to her face as she looked up at Katherine. "Go away."

"Well, that's not very nice. Here I've brought you food and this is how you greet me?" Katherine set the tray down in front of Caroline. "I could get you some more water since yours was wasted on waking you up, but if you're not going to be nice to me…"

"Go to hell," Caroline said, and rest her head down again against the cold dungeon floor. "I don't want your food or water. Just leave me be."

Caroline did not know how much time had passed since the last night she saw Klaus. She felt like it had been years since she watched Elijah stab Klaus and leave him to die on the ground. She'd had hope that he would be alright, that his friends and family would make sure he was okay. But then Elijah told her he had died before they could get him back to the Castle and she felt like all of the hope she had left was lost for good.

"It's too bad, you know," Katherine said, pushing Caroline's hair off of her face.

"Don't touch me," Caroline hissed, trying to move her face away, but she was so weak from the lack of proper food and water, and she felt like it had been ages since she'd actually seen the outside world.

"It's too bad," Katherine repeated, grabbing Caroline's face firmly and forcing the girl to look at her. "There could have been such promise in you."

"Promise for what? To be yours and Elijah's slave? To be forced into a loveless marriage while you slept with my husband behind my back like the whore you are?" Caroline groaned when she felt Katherine slap her across her face.

"You will learn to respect me," Katherine spat, letting Caroline's head drop to the floor again. "I am going to be with Elijah now."

Caroline laughed and shook her head. "Have fun being second choice. He's only choosing you because I did not choose him."

Katherine kicked Caroline in her stomach, grinning when Caroline whimpered and curled into a ball. "Have fun being pathetic," she said and turned around, walking out of the room and slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

"How did we make it here so fast?" Kol asked, slowing down his horse next to Niklaus'. They had only been riding for two days, but Klaus had been relentless, only stopping to rest for sleep at night. "I feel like this should have taken longer." He looked at his brother but Klaus was only eyeing what lie before them – Elijah's village.

"The biggest house is his," Klaus said, nodding his heads towards the outline of the town. "The man we ran into onto the path from the last town said it was his. I know there's a dungeon there, I know that's where he's keeping her."

"How could you possibly know that?" Damon asked. He was starting to wonder if maybe Klaus had gone crazy in his fever induced coma over the past couple of weeks.

"I just know. He'd want to degrade her as much as possible. He doesn't like a bruised ego."

"Well, now that that's settled, when do you strike?" Kol asked, petting the mane of his horse.

"Tonight. At nightfall, we shall have him."

* * *

"Sir, someone has asked to speak with you."

Elijah looked up from his desk and at his head of command. "Oh? At this time of night?"

"Yes, sir. He said he is your brother."

Elijah smirked. "Ahh, Niklaus, so foolish." He stood up from his desk and nodded that he could show him in. But Elijah's face faltered when the man entered.

"Hello, brother."

"Kol," Elijah said, his jaw tight in confusion. "To what do I owe such an unexpected visit?"

"I just came to check up on you, see how you were doing," Kol replied, smirking at his brother and the confusion on his face. "You seem not so happy to see me."

"I am just a little surprised, that's all. I figured you would be upset with me."

"Upset with you? Now why would I be upset with you? Oh, that's right. Because you stabbed my brother and left him for dead."

"But he isn't dead," Elijah pointed out. "Did he get my note?"

Kol shook his head and laughed softly. "Your note? Oh, you mean that pathetic piece of parchment that you had sent _explaining_ things? What's happened to you, Elijah? What's happened to my big brother that I used to look up to, so much?"

Elijah clicked his tongue and walked over to his window. "I am tired of everything always being about Niklaus. About his happiness, or his tempers, or walking on eggshells when he is sad. I am just tired, Kol."

"Well, so was I," Kol agreed. "But my payback was that I slept with Tatia, I did not try and _kill_ him, Elijah."

"I knew he'd be alright."

"Did you?" Kol countered. "I think you hoped he would. Father is not pleased with you."

"I do not care what Father thinks. He's never liked Niklaus, so why is he trying to start now?"

"Sir," came the voice of his guard again. Elijah turned around and saw that the guard had someone with him. "I found him trying to sneak in."

"Ahh, Damon Salvatore, how nice to see you've made the journey as well." He looked at Kol and shook his head. "Where is Niklaus?"

"Not here," Kol said, his hand moving to rest on his belt.

"So, you expect me to believe that you and Damon Salvatore came here on your own? Right. John, please show Mr. Salvatore to the dungeons. I'll find a place for my brother."

* * *

Caroline sat up slowly when she heard footsteps approaching. She was not in the mood to deal with Katherine. The door opened and a man was tossed inside. Caroline's eyes grew wide as the door closed and the man struggled to sit up.

Caroline's heart beat fast against her chest, but then her face faltered when it was not the man she was expecting.

"Damon?"

Damon lifted his head and his eyes grew wide. "Caroline? You're alive?"

"Yes! What are you doing here?" Caroline started to get excited. Was Klaus here? Had he come to rescue her?

"He was right…you are alive."

"Who Damon, who was right?" She didn't want to say his name, didn't want to get her hopes up. "Who are you here with?"

"Kol. I'm here with Kol."

"Oh," she said, her face falling again. "Well, where is he?"

"He's with Elijah," Damon said, sitting up and resting his head against the wall. "I don't know what's going to happen."

Caroline was going to ask more when the door popped open again and Katherine walked into the room.

"Well, well, well," she said, shaking her head. "Look what we have here."

Caroline's eyes grew wide when she saw what was in Katherine's hands. "Katherine…"

"Now, who's going to go first?" she said, spinning the knife in her hand and grinning.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone! Thank you for the continued support for this story! We're getting very close to the end :) **

**Enjoy this chapter and make sure to review and let me know what you think!**

**xxk**

* * *

Caroline looked at Damon and then back up at Katherine. Was she serious? Was she really going to try and use that knife on them?

Damon was a guard for Mikael's Kingdom, surely he could stop her?

"What are you doing?" Damon asked her, backing away against the wall. "Put the knife down. I don't want to have to hit a woman."

Katherine laughed but something felt unnatural in her tone. Caroline knew that she had officially lost it. "Go ahead, hit me."

Caroline stood up, her ankles still bound by the chains, and clenched her fists. "Katherine, put the knife down."

"And just what are you going to do to stop me?" the dark haired woman replied, moving closer to where Caroline stood.

Damon stood up too, surveying both women, not sure what to do. What the hell had he gotten himself into? "Look crazy, why don't you put the knife down and let's get Elijah in here."

Katherine took a swipe at Caroline and laughed again when she saw her cower back against the wall. "This isn't funny!" Caroline screamed, stomping one of her feet.

"It's funny to me, oh so very funny," Katherine replied, but then she was knocked on her back by Damon and Caroline watched as the two of them rolled around on the dirty dungeon floor.

Damon tried to wrestle the knife from Katherine's grasp, but she was unusually strong in her determination. Damon was also trying not to hurt her as much as possible. She may have gone insane, but she was still a woman. "Stop it," he growled, knocking her hand against the ground and watching as the knife fell and scattered across the floor.

Katherine groaned when she felt the knife fall from her grasp. She pulled one of her legs back and kicked Damon hard in his gut, smiling when he curled up and fell to the ground. She crawled and grabbed the knife, stabbing him in his shoulder as he lay on the ground.

Caroline and Damon both screamed at the same time as Katherine stabbed him, Caroline's hands going up to cover her mouth. "Damon!"

Damon felt the blade pierce his back and he shouted out, curling even more into a ball on the floor. "You _bitch_," he spat, the pain starting to pulse all over his body.

Katherine laughed and sat up, her back to Caroline as she watched Damon cower on the floor. "People have underestimated me my entire life. My own mother even said I would amount to nothing. And now look at me!"

Caroline started to move closer to Katherine as she went on with her ridiculous rant.

"Yeah, you're still nothing," Damon agreed. "You're with psychopath Elijah, stabbing people in some creepy, old dungeon. Yeah, really living the high life, sweetheart."

Katherine frowned and clenched her jaw, moving the blade across Damon's arm and slicing it, blood running down his skin from the gash.

Caroline was close enough now, the chains making a noise as she reached for the knife in Katherine's hand, but Katherine's response was too late. When she turned around Caroline already had the knife in her grasp and was moving back towards the wall to give herself a little more room to move against the straining chains.

Katherine stood up and moved towards Caroline, not even worried that she wasn't the one with the weapon now. "What are you going to do with that, _my lady_? Surely you don't know how to use it."

Caroline looked at Damon on the ground who was trying his best to sit up and help her, but with his stab wounds she could see his strength was diminishing.

"I'll do what I have to, Katherine," she finally replied, moving when Katherine lunged for her.

"You're pathetic. You've always been pathetic. And watching you fall for Klaus only proved it. It was so amazing watching Elijah stab him, watching him fall to the floor like the pathetic man he is. You two are so perfect for each other."

Caroline clenched her jaw and dove for Katherine, slamming her to the ground and groaning when the shackles pulled at her ankles. They rolled around just like she witnessed with Katherine and Damon, Katherine pulling at Caroline's hair and trying to gain the upper hand.

"I'm going to kill you, Caroline. And Elijah is going to be _mine_."

Caroline tried to kick and scream against Katherine, wishing she had eaten more so that she wasn't so weak. "You can have him."

Katherine screamed when Caroline kneed her in the stomach, rolling over onto her back. She looked up as Caroline loomed over her, the knife shaking in her hand. She laughed and shook her head. "Look at you, you can't even do it."

"Caroline, don't, don't be like her," came Damon's voice as he finally sat up and moved towards them. "She's not worth it. You're not a killer."

Caroline knew they were both right. She couldn't do it. Even after all of the mean things Katherine had done to her, she couldn't stoop to her level.

"Give me the knife," Damon said, his hand reaching for it.

Katherine got up and tackled Caroline's legs, causing her to fall to the floor, the knife shooting out of her hand. Caroline was pinned on her back and tried to reach for the weapon but a pair of hands found it first, and it wasn't Damon's.

"Say hello to Klaus for me," Katherine hissed, her hand posed in the air, ready to crash down into Caroline's chest.

With all of his strength Damon charged at Katherine and knocked her against the wall, her skull smacking against the wall with a sickening thud. Katherine's body slumped and fell to the floor, her body going limp.

Caroline gasped and sat up, looking at Damon who was holding onto his arm. "Is she…"

"I don't know. Probably. If not, she'll be out for a while. Come on," he said, trying to stand up and help her up with him.

"Um, Damon," Caroline said, finally taking her eyes away from Katherine's body.

"Yeah?"

"We have a little problem," she said, pointing to the shackles on her ankles.

Damon frowned and looked at Katherine's body. "You don't supposed she'd have keys on her?"

Caroline laughed softly. "And make it that easy for us? I don't think so." She watched as blood dripped through his fingers as he continued to hold onto his arm. "Are you going to be okay?"

Damon laughed and nodded. "I'll be fine. She cuts like a girl." He looked around. "But, we do need to get you out of those."

Just then the door opened and a figure appeared in the doorway. Caroline's heart leap for a second, until the main took a step forward and showed himself, and for the second time it was not the man Caroline was hoping to see.

"Finally. What took you so long?" Damon asked.

"Sorry, my brother thought he could lock me up," Kol said, dangling a set of keys in his hand. He smiled at Caroline and walked over to her, kneeling to undo the chains from around her ankles.

Caroline stepped away from the chains and pulled Damon into her arms, hugging him. "Thank you," she whispered, and pulled away when he winced. "Oh sorry."

Kol looked at the body on the floor and then back at the two of them. "I don't even want to know. But hey, where's _my_ hug?"

Caroline rolled her eyes but smiled and hugged Kol, too, thanking him for getting the keys. "So, um, while I'm very grateful for the two of you being here, I just have one question?"

The two men looked at her, waiting for her to continue speaking.

"Where the _hell_ is Klaus?"

* * *

When Klaus had told Damon to make sure to get caught on purpose, he didn't realize it would be so easy for Elijah's guards to find him. He watched as they hauled Damon away, most likely off to Elijah's quarters, and crept into the house after them.

With their attentions on Damon, it would give him a chance to sneak in himself and try and catch Elijah off guard.

His brother would expect him to go straight for Caroline, but he was going to leave that up to Kol and Damon. He had unfinished business to settle with Elijah.

It took him a while to figure out how to navigate around the house, not wanting to trail behind the guards and get caught too. He followed a maid to the biggest quarters and knew they were Elijah's. He crouched behind a wall when he saw the doors open, two guards coming out with Kol in between them.

Klaus waited until the guards were past him before he tackled one of them from behind, scuffling them to the ground. Kol took his cue to wrestle with the other and after some shuffling and fists here and there, both guards were on the ground with Klaus and Kol the victors.

"I forgot what a rush fighting was," Kol said, kicking his guard in the stomach as he lay on the ground.

"Come on, we don't have much time," Klaus replied, grabbing his guard by the arm and dragging him out of view of the open hallway, glad Kol followed and did the same.

Klaus noticed a pair of keys on one of the guards and took them from his belt, tossing them to Kol. "You might need those. Now, go and get Caroline and Damon from the dungeon. And get her out of here. I'll meet you."

"Come with me, Nik. Let's just get her and go."

Klaus shook his head. "I need to speak with Elijah."

"Just let it go! We can get what we came here for."

Klaus placed a hand on Kol's shoulder and smiled at his baby brother. "Let me do this, Kol. Please, get Caroline out of here. I'll meet you where we left our horses."

Kol wanted to protest again but just shook his head and clapped his brother on the back, taking off down the hall in search of the dungeons.

Klaus watched as his brother left and then looked down at the guards, removing a sword from one of their belts.

He checked down the corridor and walked towards the doors to Elijah's chambers. He opened them swiftly and watched as Elijah spun around, surprise on his face for a moment, and then it was gone, a grin replacing it.

"Ahh, Niklaus, I wondered when you would show your face. How nice to see you, brother. Please, come in. Make yourself comfortable."

Klaus clenched his jaw and just stared at his older brother, holding back the urge to lunge at him.

"Would you like something to drink? I was just about to send for some tea," Elijah continued, taking a step towards Klaus. He saw the sword in his hand and shook his head, laughing softly. "Now, Niklaus, what are you going to do with that?"

"I plan on killing you, Elijah. But, I thought that was obvious in itself."

Elijah laughed again, glancing to his own sword that lay on his drawing table. "Kill me? But dear brother, why would you want to do that?"

"Because isn't that what you tried to do to me? Enough games, Elijah. I'll give you exactly thirty seconds to grab your sword before I stab you right through your blackened heart."

Elijah put his hands up in fake fear, taunting Klaus. "Oh no, not the famous Niklaus temper, what ever will I do?"

Klaus gripped the sword tighter in his hand, taking a step towards Elijah. "Fifteen seconds, Elijah. Do not think I'm lying."

Elijah took a deep breath and bowed to Klaus, walking over to his drawing table and grabbing his sword. He maneuvered a few swipes through the air before nodding for Klaus to come after him. "Alright, Niklaus, you want me? Come and get me."

Klaus tensed, his body ready for the fight at hand, as he walked towards Elijah and took a swipe, the sound of steel against steel echoing throughout the room as their swords clashed against one another.


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow! Sorry it has taken me so, so long to finally bring this update to you all! I thank you for your patience and for your continued enthusiasm and support! This is THE END guys. This is the last chapter! Thank you to everyone who has read this story and left me reviews and love. Your love means more to me than you realize. And now, without further ado...**

* * *

"I don't like that we left Klaus in there alone," Caroline said to Damon and Kol as they made it back to where the two men had left their horses. "Surely Elijah will have more men come after Klaus and he'll be killed for real this time."

"She's right," Damon said, handing Caroline a canteen of water. She looked like hell, as he was sure he did too, and all he wanted was to get them all out of there and have this entire mess out of the way. "I'll go back."

"Yeah right, like I'm going to let you take all of the glory here, mate," Kol said, shaking his head. "You're injured. Besides, Niklaus is my brother and I should be the one to help him."

Caroline looked up at the younger Mikaelson and took a deep breath. "Can you please bring him back in one piece? I'd like to marry that moron for all his troubles."

Kol rolled his eyes and just nodded, setting off back towards Elijah's manor. "Women," he muttered, picking up his pace.

* * *

Klaus was focused, Klaus was concentrated. Elijah was quick and was usually the better man at the sword, but Klaus was more determined.

"Your skills are still sub par," Elijah taunted as he slashed towards Klaus' face.

"And you are still predictable," Klaus replied, as he dodged Elijah's blade again. "You're not going to best me this time, brother."

The two men were growing tired, the constant back and forth not only with their swords but with their words as well was starting to take its toll. Klaus kicked out and connected with Elijah's gut, causing him to stumble backwards onto his bed and lose his sword. Klaus saw this as the perfect moment to strike and plunged his sword downwards. Elijah rolled barely in enough time and cried out as Klaus' blade sliced into his back as it pierced through the mattress.

Klaus grunted and pulled his sword out of the mattress, and turned to face Elijah but was met with Elijah's fist smacking across his face. Klaus fell to the ground, his sword sliding out of his reach. Elijah grinned and shook his head.

"Oh Niklaus, always so passionate but lacking direction." Elijah straddled his brother, pinning his body down against the ground. "Caroline is such a rare beauty, isn't she? Such beautiful hair, and smooth skin. Tell me, did she _scream_ your name when the two of you made love as she did mine? Oh, that's right, she hasn't even given herself to you yet."

Klaus moved his hands up to claw at Elijah's face and the two men scuffled, rolling around on the ground. There were fists back and forth, and Klaus could feel it as Elijah's nose cracked when his fist connected hard with his face.

"All of this for a girl, brother?" Elijah spat when the two men broke away from one another. They were both winded and spent, but there was no way they could both walk away from this.

"You've made it about more than just Caroline when you stabbed me, Elijah," Klaus said. "What's happened to you? What's happened to my big brother?"

Elijah spat blood from his mouth onto the floor and shrugged his shoulders. "He's still here, and he's tired of always having to put up with you."

Klaus laughed and shook his head. "Well, thank you for making this easy." He stood up and grabbed his sword, watching as Elijah stood as well. "Well, come on, I'm not going to kill you unarmed."

"Oh Niklaus, you're not going to kill me at all," Elijah replied, grabbing his sword and bowing to his brother before charging at him again.

* * *

"Something's wrong, they should be back by now," Caroline said as she paced back and forth. She'd helped Damon tie off his wound with a ripped piece of cloth from her dress and hadn't stopped pacing since.

"You really need to relax, blondie, gentlemanly sword fights can take time." Damon was seriously wishing he had been the one to go after Klaus, Caroline was driving him crazy.

Caroline huffed and moved to sit next to Damon on the ground, sighing loudly. "I just can't lose him, not again, not after all of this."

"I know," Damon replied. "This has been quite some effort in your honor."

"Well, I didn't ask for this to happen to me. Blame Elijah."

"I'm not blaming anyone. This is between the two of them. I have my own brother to deal with, I don't need to involve myself in this. I came to get you because it was the right thing to do. I have a clear conscience now."

Caroline looked at Damon, watched as his eyes looked anywhere but at hers and that's when she understood what he was trying to say without really saying it.

"This is about Stefan, isn't it?"

Damon scoffed and shook his head. "Stefan…it's not always about Stefan, you know? People think that my world revolves around him and it doesn't."

"It's okay to admit that you miss your brother, Damon."

"Why don't we play the quiet game until your beloved comes back?" Damon replied, scooting away from Caroline a little.

Caroline huffed but could see by Damon's reaction that she was right. She crossed her arms over her chest and sat there, feeling like she was going to have to wait an eternity to see whether or not Klaus would come back to her.

* * *

Elijah laughed as Klaus hissed when Elijah's blade stabbed into his arm. "You're getting sloppy, Niklaus. Is this _really_ the best you've got?"

Klaus growled and charged as his brother with a renewed force, their swords clashing back and forth as they matched each other blade for blade.

"There you are, come on, brother," Elijah coaxed.

"I'm confused, Elijah, it's almost as if you _want_ to die," Klaus said, spinning and dodging another slice from Elijah.

Elijah smirked. "Not at all, but I really don't think you have it in you to kill me, Klaus."

The sound of steel against steel echoed throughout the room and Klaus was growing tired again. He hadn't anticipated that this would carry on as long as it had, and it was really only Elijah's taunting and the fact that Caroline was waiting for him that was keeping him going and his strength up.

"You are no match for me," Elijah continued, charging at Klaus faster until Klaus felt his sword being knocked out of his hand. It flew out of the door and slid into the hallway severely out of his reach. Elijah kicked his foot into one of Klaus' knees and Klaus fell to the ground, Elijah's sword at his throat.

"Any last words?" the older man asked, standing up straighter and looking over Klaus with amusement and disgust.

Klaus hadn't imagined being bested by Elijah. This wasn't part of the plan. He was to come into his manor, secure Caroline, exact his revenge and be done with this whole thing.

But now Elijah's blade was cutting slowly into his throat and there was nothing he could do. Any movement and Elijah's blade would surely cut deeper and then it was all over. Klaus swallowed and looked up at his brother, a sadness washing over him that it had all come to this.

"No? Very well then. Goodbye brother," Elijah said. He lifted his arms up over his head, ready to plunge his sword through Klaus' chest.

Everything happened in slow motion next. Klaus turned his head to look out of the door and saw Kol. Kol slid Klaus's sword back to him through the door, Klaus took the blade and lunged it upwards at Elijah and Klaus watched as his brother's face flashed and the sword dropped from above his head onto the ground.

Klaus sat up and watched as Elijah's hands moved around the sword protruding from his stomach, a look of disbelief on his face. Kol came into view and Elijah looked between his brothers, stumbling back towards his bed.

"Niklaus, we must go," Kol said, helping Klaus to his feet. Klaus shook his head and walked over to help Elijah onto his bed properly. He quickly pulled the blade from his brother's stomach, eliciting a groan from Elijah.

"Niklaus," Kol said again.

"No, Kol, we are not him. We will not let him die alone. Go if you must." Elijah looked at Klaus, his eyes moving back and forth quickly as he tried to speak, a gurgling sound coming from his throat.

"I am sorry, brother," Klaus said, his jaw tight. "But you've brought this upon yourself."

Elijah reached a hand up and grabbed the front of Klaus' shirt, bunching it into his fist as he leaned up a little. "Remember when we were kids, Niklaus?" he asked. Klaus nodded his head. "I miss those days. I miss loving you."

Klaus could feel his eyes start to water. Elijah may have started all of this, he may have stabbed Klaus and left him to die, and Klaus may have wanted Elijah to die in return to pay for his actions, but he was still his brother and he still loved him and he was sorry.

"Then, remember us that way, Elijah. Go now, and find your happiness again."

Elijah lay back on the bed and took a few more breaths and then his body went slack and he was gone.

Kol approached the bed and grabbed one of Elijah's hands, kissing the back of it softly. "I am sorry, big brother."

Klaus closed Elijah's eyes and leaned in to kiss his forehead.

And then he and Kol fled without a look back.

* * *

"Something is definitely wrong, Damon, I'm going back for them!" Caroline yelled, fighting against Damon's grasps.

"Caroline, if you go in there and get yourself killed then this was all for nothing how many times do I have to tell you –" Damon said, but then he let Caroline go.

She turned around and saw two figures approaching them, and finally, _finally_, one of them was the man she had been waiting to see all this time.

"_Klaus_," she gasped and took off at a run towards him. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her and felt a smile come across her lips when she saw that he was running towards her, too.

Caroline ran past Kol and launched herself into Klaus' arms, wrapping her legs and arms tightly around his body and burying her face into the crook of his neck.

The tears came fast, falling down her cheeks as she felt his arms wrap around her and hold her as tightly as she was holding him.

She heard Kol and Damon talking but she didn't care what they were saying. Klaus was alive, Klaus was here…Klaus was _hers_.

Caroline pulled away from him and lowered herself to the ground taking a deep breath. "Are you insane?" she screamed, smacking Klaus on his chest repeatedly.

"Ow, what, Caroline!" Klaus said, trying to dodge and block her blows.

"What were you _thinking_? Getting yourself stabbed, almost dying, coming here! And you didn't even come to get me yourself _you ass_!" she continued, the sounds of Damon and Kol's laughter echoing around them. "Don't you _ever_ do that again!"

Klaus grabbed her by her wrists and pulled her face close to his, smiling at her. "I can't make any promises, love. See, the thing is, I love you and I will do _anything_ for you."

Caroline felt her heart swell and she laughed softly, wrapping her arms around his neck as he freed her from his grip. "I love you, too."

Klaus leaned in and kissed her, pulling her body tightly against his. He didn't care if Damon and Kol were watching, he was going to kiss her for as long as he wanted. They had been through so much together already and he knew that this was only just the beginning.

* * *

**Read on for the epilogue...**


	17. Epilogue

_One Year Later_

"Klaus?" Caroline called out, walking along the beach. She spotted him up ahead and quickened her pace when she saw him slow to wait for her. She linked her arm through his and smiled when he leaned over to kiss her temple.

They walked in silence for a while and finally he stopped and they sat down on the sand, the waves crashing against the shore, but not coming close enough to get them wet.

"How is she?" he asked, looking out onto the ocean, squinting as the sun settled into his eyes.

"She's good. She was very…demanding and maybe said some things to Stefan that she might regret later, but you know him, he won't hold it against her."

Klaus laughed softly. "Why do you think I left the Castle? The last thing I needed to hear was my sister screaming during her labor."

Caroline nodded. She herself had regretting staying behind while Rebekah gave birth to her and Stefan's first child together. Rebekah could be sarcastic and mean spirited in general, but add the hardships of labor and she had downright scared Caroline.

"I think she broke my hand," Caroline said, lifting her left hand to show Klaus the outlines of the already forming bruises.

Klaus laughed softly and kissed Caroline's hand, his thumb moving over the silver ring on her ring finger. He loved looking at her wedding ring, loved knowing that she was _his_ and was always going to be _his_.

Their wedding had been small, close, intimate. Only his family and some of the people from the town were invited. They'd only been married a few months now, wanting to wait until after Rebekah and Stefan had married, and also wanting to get to know each other more. Caroline had looked stunning in white silk and Klaus had felt like the luckiest man in the entire world. He still did.

After everything that had happened with Elijah, Mikael and a few of his guards went to retrieve Elijah's body to be buried in the family plot next to his other brothers. While Elijah had shamed the family name, he was still Mikael's son and Mikael made sure that he was laid to rest in the proper place.

"I went to see him today," Klaus said after they had sat there in more silence. Caroline had rest her head onto his shoulder while he held her hand linked through his.

"Do you still dream of him?" she asked. She knew who he was talking about – Elijah. It had been almost a year to the date of his brother's death. And while they both knew he had deserved his fate, he was still Klaus' brother and killing your own brother was a hard burden to bear.

"Some nights," he replied. "The other night I dreamt of us as children. When he died he said he missed those times the most. So do I, sometimes."

Caroline knew all of this, she'd heard this before. There had been nights when Klaus had awoken screaming from a nightmare and she had helped coax him back to sleep, sometimes with her words and other times with her body.

"Perhaps he is at peace now," she said, as she always did. She did not have many kind words to say about Elijah, but she knew that even these small ones that she could offer helped Klaus' conscience.

"I love you," he said, leaning his head towards hers and pecking her lips softly. "I do not regret what I had to do because it brought me to you."

Caroline smiled and brushed her nose against his. "Well, thank you, for finding me on this beach…for rescuing me. For making me feel worth it all."

"You are worth everything, sweetheart," he replied, and sighed happily.

"It's getting late, we should get back. Don't you want to meet him?"

"Ah yes, my new nephew," Klaus said, standing up. He took her hand in his again as they headed back in the direction of the Castle. "Have they decided on a name?"

Caroline shook her head. "Not as of when I left them to come find you," she answered. "They were speaking of perhaps naming him after one of your brothers, but Damon and Stefan were also talking about naming him after their father."

Klaus nodded. It had been nice to see Damon finally come around and try and fix his relationship with Stefan. Having only one brother left himself now, Klaus knew that it was important to the two of them to be back on good terms.

"I'm sure whatever they decide will be good."

Caroline squeezed his hand. "And what about us? Are you thinking of us having kids someday soon?"

Klaus shrugged. "Of course we will have children. But after everything I went through to get you, I think I'd like to have you to myself for just a little while longer."

Caroline giggled and dropped his hand. "After everything you went through, huh?" she said, starting to quicken her pace into a jog. "Well, how about we see if you can catch me, _my lord_, and then we shall see if you've earned me to yourself for a little while longer."

She took off at a full-blown run and Klaus smirked, picking up his pace as he chased after her.

_The End._

* * *

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who has read this! I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll be bringing in a new fic in soon, hopefully, so I hope to see your continued reviews and love!**

**Also, an INSANE thank you to Katie (cicadaa) for being my beta on this fic and pushing me to push myself and deliver the best writing that I could.**

**Don't forget to review and let me know how you liked the ending!**

**You can always find me on tumblr at klausykins**

**Love you all! -Kady**


End file.
